A Twin in Mine Shadow
by xXVeritaXx
Summary: Set in James' fourth year. Ever wondered whether James was the only child? What if there was another that we haven't heard of(It's in the title.)SBOC. Please read to find out.
1. Studying my Future

Story 4 'A Twin in Mine Shadow'

Chapter 1 Studying my Future

It was late one night in a silent boarding school, too late for owls to still be asleep. Overlooking the shadows of the giant lake stood a tall dark tower, belonging to none other than Gryffindor house. It was in this tower, in the fourth year girls' dormitory that held the only flame alight in the castle.

In front of a grand gold mirror stood a fourteen-year-old girl, plagued with the curse of insomnia and hunger. Her hair was the darkest shade of brown that tinted to black at night, and her eyes were dark also. Unlike the rest of the girls in her dorm that slept with night-dresses and delicate sleeping gowns, this girl wore simple pyjama bottoms and a dark green T-shirt. Her hair was tied back as always, and her state as dishevelled as her signature look. But underneath the muggle clothes and scruffiness, there was no warmth or happiness. Though she looked so muggle and Gryffindorish, she was in fact of pure blood and high nobility. She was in fact a Potter.

Her name being the god-awful 'Eliza,' everyone (even if they were not her friends) was forced to call her Lizzie. Most did so under the threat of her temper, others (especially her friends) so that she would be more comfortable.

If Lizzie divided the student body into two different groups based on the people she liked and detested, she knew that the latter would over-rule the former. She was not popular, so she therefore did not have many friends. Unlike her twin brother James, Lizzie was not so happy, big headed and good. She was dark, malicious and mean because of the way people treated her, or mistreated her more like. The only things that she and James had in common were their dark hair and eyes, and that they were both humorous and pranksters. They detested each others' friends, but not each other. All of James' friends always made fun of Lizzie's gothic fashion style and lack of normality, whereas Lizzie's friends did the same. She did not care, anyway. No, Lizzie Potter was too strong and proud to let stupid Gryffindors like Sirius 'Reject' Black and Remus 'Werewolf' Lupin get to her.

"Maybe if you took a sleeping potion your eyes wouldn't be so droopy dear," the mirror said when it acknowledged Lizzie for the first time that night.

Lizzie ignored the statement and just gazed at her dark, boring reflection. She hated the feeling of loneliness. Yet, she was supposed to _belong_ in Gryffindor house.

'_If only I could have been in Slytherin,_' she mentally told her reflection before she climbed back into her scarlet bed to try and drift away.

xxXXXxXXXxx

The following morning, breakfast was nearly over when Lizzie awoke from her dreams. She was aroused by the streams of light peaking through the scarlet curtains of her four-poster bed. She rolled over until the quilts were off her and was planning to stay that way, until the time her clock read made her jump at once. She quickly rushed about the dormitory to find all beds empty and dishevelled.

'_Stupid self-centred bitches_,' she said to herself. She knew that none of them liked her, which was why she hated them all. She thought they were all the same rubbish type- mere mudbloods and muggle-loving bimbos that always thought they were too popular to care.

xxXXXxXXXxx

By the time Lizzie made it to first period (which was Divination unfortunately), she was already more than half an hour late for the class. Professor Trelawney was not pleased with what she thought was 'inappropriate truancy,' and settled with giving Lizzie a detention the following evening. After a time-wasting discussion about Lizzie's ignorance for school rules in front of the class, the girl was finally excused and sent to her seat.

In almost every lesson at Hogwarts School, the classes were always divided up into houses. This was not done by the teachers or the Head master of the school, but by the students themselves so that they could be different from each other. Kind of like social status really.

However, in Lizzie's classes things were different. Since this Divination group consisted of Gryffindors and Slytherins, what one thought would be the perfect division was shown false by the one Gryffindor that ignored the rules and sat with the enemy. The person in question being none other than Lizzie Potter.

"Hey Lizzie. I thought you were ill because you weren't at breakfast this morning. Where were you?"

Lizzie answered the question a few seconds later, once she'd thrust her book and quill out of her bag. She gazed back at the blonde-haired Slytherin on her left and answered:

"I slept in is all. I didn't miss anything did I, Luc?"

He smirked at her, which instantly made her suspicious. However, before he could reply Professor Trelawney's annoying voice boomed at them:

"Three points from both of your houses, Miss Potter and Mr Malfoy. Now if I catch you two talking again then you'll be separated for the rest of the year. I won't tolerate your stupid behaviour anymore."

Lizzie felt nearly every eye in the room resting upon her and Lucius. She smirked as her twin brother James cheered from across the room. Her eyes darted towards him to find him hidden with a blonde girl behind a huge book, and that they had begun snogging the life out of each other. Lizzie winced in disgust and directed her attention towards Lucius again.

"So, what did I miss?"

Lucius looked back at her and shrugged.

"Nothing much, really. Just a massive food fight between us and the Hufflepuff's."

Lizzie mouth dropped open, unable to control the envy that she felt inside.

"Just _great._ The one time the Hufflepuff's actually try to fight and I'm not there. Do I have the worst luck in the world or what!"

"What fight?" Lizzie eyed the girl who had turned around to ask the question. Lizzie was slightly confused as to why Narcissa had not heard of the fight. 'Must have not been that big a thing,' Lizzie thought to herself.

"The food fight between Slytherin and Hufflepuff at breakfast," Lizzie answered her.

However, Narcissa only gazed more confused at her best friend until she stated:

"I was in the Great Hall this morning. There was no fight."

Now Lizzie was confused. But after a moment of thinking, finally both she and Narcissa felt like they had read each other's minds and turned towards Lucius to find him shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"So I lied; I suppose it was funny while it lasted," Lucius stated defeated, followed by a nervous laugh.

Lizzie hit him hard on the shoulder, to which she heard a loud 'Owe', but smirked when Lucius got in trouble for interrupting the class.

They continued working in silence until Lizzie felt a bit self-conscious, like the feeling you get when you think someone is staring at you. Lizzie looked up to find a pair of dark eyes on the other side of the room staring at her. She gave Sirius Black a look of utter loathing before she turned back to her work.

'Wonder what prank he's planning on playing this time,' Lizzie couldn't help but ask herself, before she was interrupted by the bell and the cheer of a mass of fourth years.

xxXXXxXXXxx

The following evening Lizzie was seated in the Great Hall before detention. She had sneakily made her way towards the Slytherin table and charmed her hair-colour blonde so that none of the teachers would notice. For the first time at dinner she felt happy, because her plate was loaded with food and she was currently in the middle of telling Narcissa a hilarious joke.

"So once this woman gives birth, the baby finally pops out, but the healer takes it away from her so that it can be washed. He then comes in looking quite grim, which makes the mother ask:

'Healer, what's wrong?'

Still looking really grim, the healer replies: 'I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news.' (Oh, and the baby isn't in the room by the way, guys)

The mum asks, 'tell me the bad news.'

The healer says: 'It's a mudblood.'"

Narcissa giggled at this, as Lucius and Severus smirked in turn.

"So the woman's now all distressed, and asks the healer again: 'What's the good news?'

'It's dead!'"

This created a few loud snickers, and Narcissa was laughing so hard that she looked like she found it hard breathing.

"That's a good one," Lucius commented. But that was all Lizzie heard before she was lifted up by the ear, by McGonnagall, and carried towards her own table.

When Lizzie was seated in her usual spot, (the far end) she overloaded her plate again and ate with a murderous look at McGonnagall and threatening words at anyone who dared comment on her blonde hair. She was halfway through her jacket potatoes, when something really wet hit her on the cheek. She looked down at the table to find a couple of baked beans rolled up in soggy tissue paper. This brought anger to her and she looked up to see who had been foolish enough to mess with her.

But as soon as she did so, she was once again hit with a large ball of soggy brown tissue containing beans. This made a few jocks snicker, which hinted to Lizzie that they had done it.

So she grabbed the beans and tissue and rolled them in her mashed potatoes. She glared from underneath her fringe, at her brother and the werewolf who were preparing little bean balls to throw at her. But before James took aim his face was covered with brown mashed potato. Lizzie laughed out loud and Sirius turned around in his seat to look at her. She was hit again by another ball of beans, and as she attacked, someone on James' side yelled 'food fight', which made every Gryffindor stand up and erupt into a massive food fight.

The fight was over once each person had been hit at least five times and when there was no more food left to throw. Professor McGonnagall was so angry that her face resembled that of a killer dog. She had been standing behind a group of Sixth Year jocks, but when things finally calmed down she rushed into the middle and started dividing the attackers with her wand. It was so funny that the other three houses had just sat there watching, their meals lying forgotten in front of them. Some even helped encourage the fight by passing leftovers and extra dishes to different parts of the table to be thrown.

Once the fight was over and every thing went awkwardly quiet, McGonnagall and Dumbledore managed to get a few people to reveal who had started the fight: Lizzie and James. Forty points were deducted from Gryffindor, half because of Lizzie and James and another twenty because of the involvement of the rest of the house. Nevertheless, the twins were both dragged all the way up to the Mad Bitch's office, so that she could settle their punishments.

On the way to McGonnagall's office, Lizzie cast a few glances at James, to find his hair and clothes soaked with potato goo, beans and pork. His glasses were dangling off his left ear and his shoes were leaving brown goo prints on the floor. As soon as he caught her eye, they both grinned at each other, noticing that their states were not very unlike.

When they reached the office, McGonnagall stormed in as James and Lizzie followed closely behind.

"Sit." It was more of an order than a question, so they both quickly sat, hoping this was the worst of her temper.

"I am very disappointed in you two, you know. This is not the first time you have been the cause of mischief in this school, so I have figured that everything must come to an end at once. Mr and Miss Potter, this is the last warning that I am giving you. You should bear in mind that from this moment on, any small amount of trouble you stir, even so much as answering back a teacher, will get you excluded. You may not take this seriously, but once you have been excluded three times then you will be immediately expelled from Hogwarts. In order to help you understand the seriousness of the situation, I will be contacting your father who currently works at the ministry as the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Both of you will receive a detention every night for a month, starting tomorrow evening. You two along with the rest of Gryffindor house will be in charge of cleaning the Great Hall tonight, making sure that it is clean and spotless by tomorrow morning. Any questions?"

Both the twins just stared at each other, desperately holding themselves from laughing out loud. McGonnagall took this as a sign of approval, and opened her mouth to dismiss them.

"Then off you go to the Great Hall. Remember that you are to clean it the muggle way, therefore if any magic is detected then you will be in trouble again. You may leave."

As soon as the two were out of the office, they burst out laughing together. Each was desperately holding onto the other for support, but in a matter of seconds they collapsed together onto the shiny floor.

Lizzie felt the heavy weight on top of her leave as soon as James was lifted up by Sirius and Remus. He then laughingly held out his hand towards his sister, which she accepted in order to stand up.

"That was the best food fight we've had in ages," Sirius exclaimed while Remus nodded.

"What did McGonnagall say anyway?" Remus asked as soon as James stopped laughing.

"Oh nothing, just the usual about being excluded and that sort of shit. Looks like Dad's coming to school again," James exclaimed, explaining the situation.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was still laughing her head off really loudly, which made Sirius forget what he was about to say next.

"Hey, could you just shut up for a bit?" Sirius said rudely to her. At once Lizzie stopped laughing, and her happy expression turned into a threatening frown.

"What did you say to me, Black?" Lizzie moved forward threateningly, making sure that Sirius saw her spiky boots and clenched fists. She narrowed her eyes to slits, and was not surprised when Sirius gulped slightly loud.

"Oh just leave him alone, Lizzie. Come on guys, lets leave the freak to herself," James said as he grabbed Sirius' arm and steered the gang away, leaving Lizzie to stare after them standing on her lonesome self. Her expression brightened now that her brother's mates had left, but the sadness in her heart returned once again. She fought off the feeling of loneliness, and walked slowly towards the Great Hall. She was startled in her slow stroll, by a voice coming from the boys' toilets.

"Psst, Lizzie." Lizzie turned towards the voice to find the white head of her friend emerging from it. She smiled, happy to see him and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Lucius. What are you doing here?"

The boy just smirked back and replied:

"Just having a fag. By the way, Dave and I are going to lock Tiffany and Bob in a box to see how they mate. Do you want to come watch?"

Lizzie gave a disgusted look at Lucius and what he had just said. David Grimly was another friend from Ravenclaw, and he and Lizzie were the only foreigners among the Slytherin gang. Bob was Dave's male snake, and Tiffany belonged to Lucius' sister, Regina.

"Lucius, that's gross. You know they could kill each other while you're not looking. And besides, I already have to clean up the Hall after the fight."

Lucius laughed and thrust his hand over Lizzie's shoulder.

"That was the greatest fight I've seen in years. Oh well, its not like someone's gonna grass you up if you don't turn up. Just come to our common room and have some proper fun."

Lizzie sighed as she thought the offer over in her head.

'He's right, it's not like anyone in Gryffindor is going to miss me or anything. No one in there likes me, and I hate them all.'

She cast a glance back at her friend, and seeing the expecting look in his eyes, decided to give in.

"I suppose one minute in the Slytherin common room wouldn't hurt," She exclaimed smiling.

Lucius smirked in return and together they turned around, heading towards a very different place than where Lizzie was expected to go.

End of Chapter One. I have been thinking about this story for a very long time now, and have finally decided to put it up. This story is not about depression or death by the way, just the fun years of Lizzie and James Potter. Please leave a review so that I can find out what you think or answer your questions.


	2. A Backfired Prank

A Twin in Mine Shadow

Chapter 2 A Backfired Prank

Lizzie awoke the next morning, to find a large Eagle owl bearing the Malfoy crest seated on her bedside cabinet. She yawned aloud and motioned for it to give her the letter.

'Let's see what Lucius has to say this time.'

What he had sent was more of a note than letter, in fact the briefest note Lizzie had ever received from him. The note said:

'_Lizzie, _

Meet me at our willow tree at 10:30, I need to tell you something important. Remember not to tell anyone where you're going.

Luc.M'

Lizzie glanced at the note strangely, for it was very unlikely of Lucius to be brief. He was anything but brief, which explained his bad habit of rambling on about anything, from cheese to the Ministry. Lizzie cast the note aside and jumped out of bed and started to slowly get ready for the day; the words of the note making her more curious by the minute.

xxXXXxXXXxx

At precisely 10:00am the Gryffindor fourth years were seated in Charms with the Ravenclaws. Lizzie sat beside her only Ravenclaw friend, David Grimly at the back of the classroom. Professor Flitwick (more commonly known as 'Flickdick') was squeaking about transfiguring clear water into mud. Lizzie turned about her and was not surprised to see no one was paying him the slightest bit of attention besides the geeks at the front row. All was quiet and boring, up until James' book went flying at the Professor.

"Mr Potter! That's two points from Gryffindor for trying to disrupt the class. Pick up your book now," the tiny midget squeaked from his stack of books.

Nearly the whole class smirked as James huffed loudly and in mock stress, strutted towards the front of the class to pick up his book. But before he could return to his seat, Professor Flitwick motioned to the empty seat on Lizzie's right as he charmed James' equipment to fly there.

"Your new seat will be away from Mr Black for the rest of this term, Mr Potter."

In another mock huff James trotted over to the other side of the classroom, smirking each time Sirius shouted 'Ooh, Jamesy's in trouble now!'

'Hah, James has to sit beside the 'man-slag,' Remus Lupin shouted back. The 'man-slag being another nickname for the freaky Lizzie Potter. Everyone in the room besides the professor, Lizzie and Dave snorted into their books.

"Quiet, everyone," Professor 'Flitdick' squeaked above everyone else. Without further catcalls, the room turned silent again.

As soon as James took his seat by Lizzie, he stretched his legs out and started to rock his chair back and forth. He glanced at Lizzie, knowing well that his movement and fidgeting was annoying her, and smirked widely. Lizzie gave him the death glare, and turned back to Dave.

"So Dave, what was it you wanted to tell me about Isabelle," Lizzie continued from where they had left off.

"Oh yeah," Dave turned around fully in his seat to face Lizzie.

"Well, it's just that I overheard Elspeth Shade (you know Isabelle's best friend) telling Jonathan Davies that Isabelle couldn't go out with him, 'cause she fancied someone else. And when I stayed up in the common room last night for Luc, I heard Sarah Rigel telling Jonathan Davies that Isabelle fancied me."

Lizzie burst out laughing at this, which instantly attracted Professor 'Flitdick's' attention.

"Miss Potter, if you would kindly be willing to share what you find so funny with the rest of the class."

"_She's laughing 'cause she has rabies," _a voice from Lizzie's right shouted out immediately. Lizzie rounded on James while everyone in the classroom laughed, and hit him really hard on the head.

"Owe, that's my head," James squealed while he patted the sore area.

"Really James, 'cause I didn't know you had one of those," Lizzie retorted in a sarcastic manner. She turned back to find Dave now fidgeting in his seat. She followed a stare he was trying to avoid, and found that it lead to none other than Isabelle Darkwell, the popular Ravenclaw that had a crush on David. Lizzie smirked and waved at her childishly. The girl eyed Lizzie with a disgusted look and turned back to her popular friends.

"No need to drop hints, Isabelle, Dave Grimly already knows you fancy him!" that voice shouted again, sending nearly everyone into hysterics. Lizzie hit him again, then watched as Isabelle got up and ran out of the room in tears.

"What was that for, Potter?" Dave asked him in annoyance.

"Don't worry Dave, he does it to everyone. It's the only way he'll feel better about himself," Lizzie assured him with an evil glare at James.

Dave turned around in his seat and growled at a few eavesdroppers. James just smirked and continued to rock back and forth in his chair.

It was halfway into the lesson, when James suddenly grunted, "I'm bored."

"_You are?_" Lizzie questioned in mock sarcasm as she popped her blue bubblegum.

She watched as James reached for a few scraps of parchment in his robe pocket. He took them out and dipped his quill in Lizzie's inkpot, as he began to write, '_Dear Sirius-baby, my truest love.'_

"Always knew there was something personal going on between you two," Lizzie commented, watching James go red.

"_Ha ha," he retorted. _

"It just so happens, I'm playing a prank on Sirius. He actually thinks he has a secret admirer, who dreams to rape him every minute."

Lizzie's eyes widened in disgust, as she looked at what the quill was revealing onto the parchment.

"I dreamt of you again, last night. When will you make love to me? I love you sooo much, you're so dreamy, toned and strong…"

"James that's disgusting!" Lizzie uttered. But he only smirked at her and coyishly replied,

"Not when Sirius finds the letter. You should see how excited he gets when he reads it. Watch and see.

Lizzie watched as James finished off the note with an "_I'm looking forward to dreaming of you tonight baby. Love, from your sexiest admirer." _She then watched as he passed the note back and told the Ravenclaws to pass it to Sirius, because that's what the sender said.

It did not take long until Sirius received James' note, which was a pretty funny sight to watch. As soon as he was halfway through the letter, his eyes went wide and Lizzie saw him gulp. A curious grin broke out on his face, as he nudged Remus and began showing him the saucy note he'd just received. They both started grinning maniacally, which sent Lizzie into laughter. But she soon found out this was the wrong thing to do.

"_Shut up Lizzie, or otherwise he'll know it was us," _her brother whispered franticallyLizzie turned back to James but found he had turned away from her. She looked straight forward at Sirius, to find him and his few friends that had been reading the note a minute ago, looking at her.

She had laughed too loud.

The rest of the jock gang turned away, but Sirius' eyes never left Lizzie's face. All too soon, she watched with pure horror as the corners of his mouth went up, as he neatly tucked the note into his pocket.

Sirius thought she fancied him.

'_Oh shit.'_

__

Note for Reviewers:

Siriuszsecretlover: thanx for the review, sorry if I didn't update soon enough

Lyric's Angel: I know Lizzie's a Mary Sue in this fic and I like it. Don't like it, don't read it!


	3. An Agonising Tutor

A Twin in Mine Shadow

Chapter 3 An Agonising Tutor

On her way to Transfiguration, Lizzie walked as slowly as her legs could carry her. Her day had been bad so far, and she did not want to make it worse by bumping into Sirius Black or anyone from his gang. She felt she had the worse luck in the world.

There were only a few more corridors left to pass, all-the-while she wondered why she even bothered going to Transfiguration. It was one of the many classes in which she would sit on her own, due to her lack of popularity and lack of friends in her own house. She sometimes wondered why she had been put into Gryffindor. The sorting hat had said she was brave, but Lizzie knew it had made a mistake. On countless occasions she had visited the Headmaster's office, each time with a different excuse, on why she should transfer to Slytherin, but he had never considered the offers. Not once.

She finally tapped on the grand mahogany doors of her next class, and without permission she burst in.

"Sorry I'm late professor," she said without stopping as she went to her seat. But before she got there, she saw two people sitting at the table she usually shared alone.

"As you can see Miss Potter, there has been a new seating plan for this lesson. Your seat is now beside Miss Evans, and that's two points from Gryffindor for being late without an excuse," McGonnagall's taunting voice called to her. Lizzie knew she was now expected to give an excuse, but ignored the fact as she made her way to the front of the classroom in a huff.

"_How come she's the one that gets to sit beside Evans,_" Lizzie heard her brother groan at Lupin on her way. Merlin knew she would give anything to move away. She was not particularly fond of mudbloods.

Once she had fallen into her chair and thrust her book out of her bag, she turned to look at her new neighbour. As usual, Evans had her head deep in her book, already a few thirty pages ahead of what was written on the board.

"Today you will be working in pairs, and since you are an even number threesomes there will be no need to do it in threesomes," McGonnagall's voice boomed.

A few people snorted at the word 'threesome', as James said aloud: "I wasn't thinking about being in a threesome anyway," which sent his gang snickering again.

"That's quite enough Mr Potter. Each of you will perform a transfiguring spell to try to change the golden goblet into a golden fork. It is a pretty simple spell, because we're only revising what you have done so far to get you ready for your OWL's. You may begin."

At once a rush of conversation plagued the silent atmosphere, as everyone began to move and rush about the room. Lizzie got up from her seat, watching as Lily Evans brought two goblets from the supplies table. She set them on the table and began, "Do you want to go first or should I?"

Lizzie only shrugged and said, "no point in me wasting my time, why don't you just go."

Lily set down her goblet, then with a flick of her wand she muttered the incantation and instantly the goblet turned into a silver fork. Apparently, Lizzie was not the only other person that saw this, as she heard McGonnagall below, "Five points to Gryffindor for Miss Evans' advanced magic."

'_Show off,' _Lizzie thought to herself as others stared in awe.

"Your turn," Lily replied in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Remember not to flick it too much," she added in her bossy manner.

"I can read the board," Lizzie muttered as she tried to concentrate. But as soon as she could say the incantation someone banged into her arm, making her trip onto the table. She turned to eye what had pushed her, not surprised when she saw a familiar messy head standing in her place.

"So Evans, I'm sure you've heard about the Ball that's coming up…" he began to trail off.

"James, you're in my place," Lizzie stated from behind him, which he decided to ignore completely.

"As you know, it's a costume Ball so I was thinking we should go as Romeo and Juliet, you know the muggle fairytale? Or we could go as anyone else you want."

But Lizzie was already fed up with his note today, and though she tried hard to control her anger, she could not prevent herself from pushing him with all her might, sending James flying into the table behind them.

At once loud laughter sprang from everyone in the classroom, even from Lily Evans who was nearly close to tears, she was laughing so hard.

"GO Lizzie," a few geeks behind her shouted, as James started to laugh at himself. He then made his way to the middle of the class and gave a short bow, which eventually silenced the laughter.

'_Typical James. Always making it seem like he's the one playing the prank.'_

But James did not take his leave, and instead trotted over to the space by Lily and Lizzie.

"You know, you're so _funny_ Lizzie, I think you might have better luck next time in attempting to_ hurt _me." James then turned to eye Lily, his hand immediately flying towards his hair.

"And as for you Evans, is eight o'clock a good time for you?" He asked her smugly, awaiting her answer with flirty gestures and what Lizzie thought was pathetic eye contact.

"I don't remember accepting your offer Potter, which is probably because you haven't even asked me yet. If you assume that you can handle me like you own me, then you can think again. That is, if you can find a brain to think for you," Lily replied angrily, which immediately wiped the smirk off James' face. But he quickly hid his disappointment, making him look like he accepted her denial.

"_Awwe, was Jamesie just dumped in front of the whole class for the first time," _Lizzie cooed in a sarcastic manner as he walked away.

"Stuff it, BITCH," James shouted back at her.

"That's a detention for you tonight, Mr Potter, for use of inappropriate language in the lesson," Professor McGonnagall's voice bellowed.

Lizzie watched James' priceless face, shooting rude gestures at him with her fingers behind Lily's back.

She was soon interrupted from her moment of bliss, by the sound of the bell that signalled the end of Transfiguration. Lizzie turned to pack her things away, and was about to leave when a voice to her right said, "Thanks Lizzie." She turned towards the blushing redhead and casually uttered 'no problem.' This made Lily smile, which returned the grin back to Lizzie's face.

'_Maybe_ _mudbloods aren't so bad after all.'_

"Miss Potter, a word if you will please." Lizzie turned back round from where she was standing in the doorway, and grudgingly walked over to McGonnagall's desk. She eyed the scarlet book in the teacher's hand, wondering whether if this was about being late or pushing James.

"Miss Potter, I am quite concerned about your grades in Transfiguration throughout the past couple of years. It seems you have been gradually failing every exam, so I think you may need quite a bit more help for your OWL's."

Lizzie shrugged casually, thinking nothing important of the matter. She already knew she was going to fail, she had given up trying long ago when she had found she could not improve.

"Have you tried seeking help from any of the Prefects, Miss Potter?" McGonnagall questioned.

Lizzie shook her head in reply. She was quite anxious to get the talk over with, for she was being forced to waste valuable time from her lunch.

"Well that's not good enough, I'm afraid. However, it is a rule that students with an average grade of below 45 receive a tutor for a term. I'm afraid I will have not choice Miss Potter."

"But you can't do that! What difference is a tutor gonna make? I'll revise a bit more for my OWL's, that's all!" Lizzie panted. There was no way she was going to get a tutor to help her. She despised and made fun of every single Prefect the school had, so being tutored by them would just be taking it too far.

"I'm sorry Miss Potter, but the rules were not set by me. I would normally assign you a Gryffindor Prefect, but since they have all been assigned to different people, it will have to be someone else," she said as she turned the page of the students' grades. But Lizzie had a sudden idea.

"What about other houses, Professor? I know a lot of smart people in Slytherin that would be willing to tutor me for Transfiguration." That was not entirely true. Lizzie was thinking about a certain Malfoy, who had the brains in nearly every subject. The rest of her friends were all no-brainers like her, because they either had enough money or quite a lot of inheritance, so there really was no point reading hard.

"I'm afraid Mr Malfoy's grades in Transfiguration are not as satisfactory as you may think either," the professor replied.

'Darn it! The old bag is seeing right through me.'

"And besides," she continued, " meeting places and tutoring with the other houses would be harder to arrange. So it will have to be someone in your own house."

She turned back a few pages and from what Lizzie could see, she was looking at the average marks for the Gryffindors in her year, last year.

"Well, from what I can see the best marks are Miss Evans'. However, she has already been assigned to tutor someone in the year below. The next person is your brother, but I somehow doubt that he would be a wise choice."

'_Thank Merlin! She nearly gave me a heart attack when she said 'James.' Mind you, it is quite a disgusting word anyway.'_

(A/N: no offence to any James' out there!) 

McGonnagall's eyes were still scanning up and down the page with her pointy glasses. In a matter of seconds however, Lizzie watched the corners of her mouth rise as she looked up from her book.

"I think I have found the right tutor for you, Miss Potter. He does not try too much, but his marks on various exams are quite astounding, if I may say so myself."

' "He?" Cool, maybe a boy won't be so bad for a tutor. I've not had a boyfriend in Merlin knows how long. Ooh, tutor sessions would also be the perfect place to, -'"Yes, I'm positive that Mr Black will be able to help you raise your grades."

"WHAT! Oh wait, that is a good one professor." Lizzie laughed on for a bit, imagining Sirius Black forcing her to do work from the book, while he threw bits of wet parchment into her ponytail. Once she finished laughing and the picture in her head had faded away, she looked back at her professor to find her wearing a stern expression, her hands resting patiently on her hips.

Lizzie gulped.

"You weren't joking were you?"

"I don't believe I was, Miss Potter. So it's all set. I will have a chat with Mr Black shortly after lunch, and I'll inform you both of when and where to meet tomorrow morning. You are dismissed Miss Potter."

But Lizzie stood rooted to the spot, the rumbling in her tummy all forgotten as she took in the situation.

"Professor you can't be serious! He'll KILL me, I know he will! You can just sit back thinking nothing will happen, and before you know it, it'll be too late." She stopped talking to see if McGonnagall was going to say anything, but she found the silence too threatening.

"PROFESSOR YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Lizzie shouted with all her might. She was sweating madly now, and her stomach was making her feel sick. Professor McGonnagall only stood there until Lizzie had finished, and then she guided her distressed student towards the large mahogany doors.

"Maybe you should go to the Great Hall, I think you're hunger is the cause of your overreaction. I'll arrange for you to have the rest of the day off, and in the meantime Miss Potter, I expect you to be getting used to meeting with Mr Black every week for the next term. Off you go now." Except that she did not allow Lizzie to walk out, but more like pushed her out of the classroom and slammed the door hard. Traumatised, Lizzie walked at a slow pace to the Great Hall, her dread growing greater by the minute.

Once she got there, she made her way towards the end of the Gryffindor table, gently sitting in the chair and resting her head on her hands.

"Lizzie, are you alright? You must be feeling really bad because you haven't touched a thing."

Lizzie slowly brought her head up to look at Narcissa, who had come all the way over from the Slytherin table to bring some liquorice pasties.

"My head hurts and I feel sick. Oh yeah, and did I mention that Sirius Black is going to be my tutor for the rest of the term?" Lizzie added sarcastically.

Narcissa's eyes widened immediately, as she quickly took a seat beside Lizzie.

"You poor thing! How could your professor do this to you?" Narcissa soothed as she affectionately patted Lizzie's shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzie saw a few of her Slytherin friends watching with their mouths open. She then cast a glance at her enemy, who was seating near the other end of the table, his arm resting around his new 'blonde-girlfriend-for-the-day.'

"Shouldn't assholes be the ones learning, instead of tutoring? "Narcissa stated bitterly.

"Well according to my professor, apparently I am even dumber than the assholes over there," Lizzie replied with the same bitterness.

Narcissa's eyes suddenly widened as she had a sudden idea.

"I know what we can do Lizzie! You see I have perfect blackmail on Sirius. It's something he told Andromeda that I overheard. I'll warn him not to be mean to you, or his mother would know his secret." Lizzie looked at her friend again, and then miserably uttered:

"There's no point Cissa. And besides, if he's not my tutor then it will be another one of his pathetic friends. I wouldn't really mind if this had happened yesterday, but it's just that he thinks I want to shag him that makes everything worse."

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT!"

"Oh it's a long story. I'll tell you some other time probably." Lizzie shrugged at her, then outstretched her hand to grab a plate and cut off a small part of the mince pie.

"Ooh, there's my head of house looking at me. I think I should go Lizzie. I'll leave these pasties with you, I'm sure you'll know perfectly well where to store them.

Lizzie grinned at her friend, as Narcissa stood up and bid her goodbye. She watched Cissa make her way back to her seat, where Lucius opened his mouth to taunt her about something. Lizzie shifted her gaze away and ate the rest of her mince pie, feeling her hunger come back to her. She helped her self to some chips, but found there was no ketchup. She scanned the rest of the long table, spotting a little red tub by her brother's plate. She dreadingly got up and made her way towards her enemies of five years.

"Ooh, well if it isn't the manslag itself. Oh no, don't look at me, my glasses might break," James feigned in mock horror, clutching his eyes as though his life depended on it. Remus and Peter started laughing, but Sirius was too busy sticking his tong down his bimbo's throat.

"Shut up, dork. Besides, I thought you might be used to your glasses breaking, for the amount of times you stare into the mirror everyday," Lizzie retorted as she made a grab for the ketchup.

She was about to walk away when she heard a loud snort, and turned to find Sirius had drooled over his girlfriend from laughter.

"Ugh, that's rough, man," James said, eyeing the saliva with disgust.

"I'll go get a napkin," the blonde said as she got up from his lap and made her way away from them, not missing the opportunity to shoot Lizzie an ugly glare.

But before she could get away, Lizzie stuck her foot out which made the other girl trip.

"Oops, there goes my foot," Lizzie mocked as the girl just flicked her hair at her.

James laughed whereas Sirius retorted:

"Don't get too jealous Lizzie. I'm sure your time will come soon." His tone was meant to be husky, but it just made her insides twirl. She eyed him as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, then replied:

"In your sad little wet dreams, Black." She quickly walked away, but not quick enough to dodge the sounds of, "I love you too baby" and "No need to be ashamed of your feelings anymore."When she got back to her seat she shrivelled in disgust, watching as a few Ravenclaws came over and Sirius told them about her supposed 'crush' on him. They were soon all staring at her with wide smirks, obviously thinking she was as cheap as any whore in Knockturn Alley.

_'James is sooo dead.'_

_xxXXXxXXXxx_

Another chappy up, hope you liked it. If you've got any ideas for the plot, feel free to state them in yur review. Here's a bunch of thanx to my reviewers:

Saphiretear glad you like Lizzie. I know she's a marry sue but I try not to overdo it, REALLY I DO!!!

Sorry, didn't mean to go psycho. Blame my Twirl bar.

Sweet 16 Movie Buff A very persuading review, thank you for your comment! Oh, and cool penname by the way!

Messed-up-Madness I see you like Sirius Black too. Well, in truth he does really need to be set up with someone, I mean he can't leave that fortune lying around for nothing! Oh, and thanx for the review. Lol.


	4. Musings and Reflections

A Twin in Mine Shadow

Chapter 4 -Musings and Reflections

"According to the inventor of this spell, Valerie Bootes, 'Clandestinia' is another form of the veritaserum potion, except it is a quick and safe incantation that guarantees less harmful side effects. Many famous celebrity witches, such as Madame Celia Matchcomb, have described the 'Clandestine Charm' as the most recommendable truth spell in the book. So if any of you witches out there wish to see how reliable your partner is, all it takes is a flick and 'Clandestinia.' After all, what they don't know cant hurt them."y because they had been ditched by the guys in Hogsmeade, and had therefore returned to the Slytherin common room to spend the rest of the boring afternoon together.

**(A/N: "Not in a gay way, guys!")**

"No. I've got more issues of 'Witch Weekly,' 'Witch Talk' and 'Teen Witch' magazine, if you feel the need to read more about becoming a bimbo," Narcissa replied sarcastically.

"Yay, more hairstyles and makeup. I just can't wait to learn how to put my hair in ringlets," Lizzie added with fake enthusiasm. She was just about to grab a few magazines and chuck them at Cissa when the dormitory door burst open really loud and the wildest giggling entered the room.

At once, Cynthia Serpens, the only mudblood in Slytherin **(A/N: If a girl like Lizzie's in Gryffindor, then I'm sure that a cunning mudblood can be in Slytherin!) **

At once, Cynthia Serpens, the only mudblood in Slytherin **(A/N: If a girl like Lizzie's in Gryffindor, then I'm sure that a cunning mudblood can be in Slytherin!) **drew open the curtains around Narcissa's bed to share her latest piece of gossip.

"Girls, you will never guess what we saw at the Hogshead today!" But before allowing either of the two to speak, she 'oh-so-elegantly' cut them off.

"Well, the Quidditch match was on the huge magical screen, and obviously the whole Ravenclaw and Gryffindor jocks were watching…"

(A/N: just to tell you that words in speech marks ("W") are being said, and the sentences in '_W _' (Italic) are Lizzie's thoughts!)

Lizzie's yawn went unheard as she was drowned out by Cynthia's annoyingly girlish voice.

'_If go now and let Sirius prank me, maybe then I'll have no need to fear anything when he tutors me,' _Lizzie thought to herself absentmindedly.

"… And we soon, like, found out that they had a secret bet on the who won the match…"

'Or maybe I'll go prank him one big one so he gets too scared of me to try anything.'

"…And when Turkey won, James Potter, Jonathan Davies, Remus Lupin and Nicholas Chang all lost the bet, and you will, like, never guess what they have to do…"

'_Yeah, I could scare him. Maybe I'll push him in the girls' loos and show him where the tampons are kept…'_

"Well, apparently Diana Nebula (you know that Hufflepuff slut) heard Sirius Black saying that the guys who lost had to change their styles tomorrow…"

'Or show him all the used pads in the disposable bins!'

"…Because they have to dress up like GIRLS for the whole of tomorrow!"

'Or maybe throw some pads in his…' "WHAT!" Lizzie shouted as she took in Cynthia's words.

But all the other girls, Narcissa included, were too busy choking on their laughter to notice her question. In a matter of seconds, Lizzie found herself clutching her stomach so hard, from picturing her brother in high heels and a handbag. He would probably overdo the girl thing; there was no doubt about that.

Once the laughter had died out (though not completely, for the mental pictures were too teasing to forget), Lizzie got up to leave to her own common room. She was planning on complaining to her mother in a long letter as to why James had received more pocket money than she had for the month. Of course, she was not to utter a word about James' latest bet, for the reaction of her mother would certainly prevent James from taking part in his role.

xxXXXxXXXxx

Just as Lizzie had tied the letter to her owl and sent if off, she heard a faint knock on the door of her dorm. Seeing as she was the only girl in her dormitory, she trotted over to the door to see who it was, a bit taken aback when she found her brother blushing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's _you_. What do you want?"

It did not surprise her that James had made his way up the stairs without sliding back down. She knew for a fact that he had long before discovered how to tap the right pattern on the stairwell before ascending.

"You couldn't happen to lend me an outfit, could you?" James asked her shyly, all the while fixing his eyes on his sneakers.

"Awwww, has Jamesie Poo finally decided to come out of the closet?" Lizzie cooed in a girlish voice.

"Shut up _Lizzie_. So, are you gonna lend me some clothes or not?" James uttered slightly irritated.

"I dunno, what about my clothes being too big for you because I eat a lot? After all, wasn't that what Sirius was saying when you reminded him of my fat ass two days ago?" Lizzie boasted again, deeply enjoying the way James was shifting uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Look, if you want me to say I'm sorry then fine. But are you gonna lend me some clothes or not?" James shouted furiously.

"Don't shout James, it's not graceful enough for a lady," Sirius bellowed from under the stairs. He then raised his eyebrows and gave a girlie wave, which sent Lizzie roaring with laughter again.

She stepped back hesitantly, finally letting James into her dorm.

'_Not that what he's seeing is new to him. I'm sure he's had his fair use of the beds and couches at one point.'_

She then walked over to her cupboard and eyed the clothes in her wardrobe.

So, do you want to look 'Goth' or 'Punk' tomorrow? Coz those are the only themes you'll get in my wardrobe," Lizzie stated as she showed him a few fishnet tops and frilly black skirts.

"Surely that's not all you have in there," James said as he walked over and pulled out a few outfits. He found a very tight white shirt and a short black skirt at the far end of the rack. Lizzie eyed the clothes with distaste. She had long grown out of them. But if James was too keen to wear them then he could help himself.

"Mind if I take these," he asked smirking, as he held the clothing up against himself and eyed his reflection in the mirror.

'_So much for slut wannabe.'_

"You can keep them, it's not like I'm gonna wear those," Lizzie replied.

Though Lizzie did not know this, James was about to say 'thank you,' but the sudden bursting of the door startled him from his words. Panting and surprised, Sirius regained his composure and managed to bring back a grin to his face.

"You're not allowed in here, so get out Black," Lizzie hissed at him with disgust. She never took her gaze away from his eyes, which surprisingly made him grin even wider.

"You're right. Boys are not allowed, which is why the rules don't apply for James," he uttered coyishly.

"Hey!" James bellowed defensively, though it was not hard to see he was hiding a smirk.

Lizzie looked away from Sirius to her brother, then suddenly trotted forward. She grabbed James' shirt and dragged him over to the door, making sure to grab Sirius the same way. Since the door was still ajar, she threw James out but before she could touch Sirius he grabbed her hand from behind him.

Both James and Lizzie were surprised at this, but James was the first one to acknowledge what he had to do.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," James grinned as he turned to head down the stairs. Just before he had turned around, he had noticed Lizzie's threatening look to dare him to escape. But James was not so bothered about leaving his friend and sister alone. He knew Sirius better than the back of his wand, and also knew that he wouldn't dare harm Lizzie under the threat of how James would kill him.

Back inside the dormitory, Sirius outstretched his foot and kicked the door shut. He then forced Lizzie towards it, so that she was now placed in between him and the mahogany door.

"You know, it's not very polite for a lady to throw boys out of the door. I would have thought, seeing as you're richer than most girls, that you would have been brought up with the proper etiquette. But it seems you lack the certain _qualities _needed for pureblood ladies. "

"What do you know of the name of pureblood, you traitor," Lizzie spat at him in an attempt to break free. But Sirius' grip was too tight to grant her wish.

"You're right again, Lizzie. So tell me, is this your way of flirting with me? Cause if it is, you're certainly not doing a good job of achieving your aims of which you so kindly put into your many letters," Sirius smiled as he replied.

Lizzie was outraged! She was angry enough that she seemed defenceless in front of a despised enemy, and was even angrier that he still believed she fancied him.

"I never wrote you any letters, you bastard," the girl spat again with all her might.

"In denial, are we Lizzie? You certainly made it quite clear what your intentions were. But why waste your breath any longer, after all, loving me is nothing to be ashamed of."

'_In love with him indeed! If her dares touch me in any place other than my hands, I swear he'll-'_

But Lizzie was cut off from further thoughts by his dark eyes descending upon hers. Before she knew it, Sirius was leaning in to kiss her, while she was hopelessly forced into the hard door. His face was so close, she could see the many skin pores on his face, and the jagged edges under his cheeks which he had forgotten to shave. He smelled of food, but the faint odour of his masculine deodorant still lingered on him. Lizzie was so confused and thoughtless that she found herself absorbed in the mood he was creating. She was suddenly leaning in to him, until a distant voice in her head awoke her.

'_It's Sirius Black here! What the hell do you think you're doing?'_

A painful 'Owe' was emitted from Sirius before he got the chance to kiss her. At once, he let go of her and crouched down to grip his thighs as the pain circulated around his body. Lizzie had successfully kneed him in the crutch, and was attempting to send a slap his way when the dormitory door burst open again.

"Mr Black, what on earth do you think you're doing in the girls' dormitories! Get out now!" Professor McGonnagall shouted furiously, as she grabbed him by the neck of his robes and forced him towards the door, oblivious to the pain written across his face from what Lizzie had done.

"We were just talking about the tutoring sessions, Professor," Sirius returned defensively as he dug his feet in the carpet and made her stop.

"You still have no right to be in this dorm! If I ever find you in here again then you will be in serious trouble," McGonnagall breathed in dismay.

"As for you Miss Potter, I will inform you of those sessions tomorrow. If you're not out of here in two minutes Mr Black, I will gave you a weeks worth of detentions." These being her last words, she stormed out of the dormitory, leaving Sirius to say goodbye to a flustered Lizzie. He did not advance towards her again, but merely locked his gaze on her and uttered:

"Looks like I'll have to finish this the next time we meet. See you in the tutoring sessions, Lizzie." With a sly smirk and an elegant turn of his head, he disappeared behind the door and down the stairs, leaving Lizzie distressed and shocked. She looked about her dorm helplessly, then sighed as she tried to figure a way to deal with this. And in only a matter of seconds, the answer hit her head like a bolt of lightening:

'_A nice, warm bath.'_

xxXXXxXXXxx

Another weird chapter, hope you liked it too. As always, a great big thanks to my reviewers, I know I could not have done it without the encouragement of you guys. A special thanks to Electra Black, Jenna, Messed-up Madness, Sweet Sixteen Movie Buff, The Beautiful Let Down and sugarNspikes. You guys rock!

In the next chapter, there will be a special appearance by James, or should I say 'Jemima,' the drag name he insists on being called. And of course, it would not be a proper chapter without the encounters of Lizzie Potter and Sirius Black. As always, feel welcome to share your views.

xxx


	5. My Brother Gone Drag!

A Twin in Mine Shadow

Chapter 5- My Brother Gone Drag!

It was the morning of a gloomy Monday, and Lizzie was seated in her usual seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Unlike the day before, Lizzie felt strangely hungry, as she was stuffing her mouth with anything she could lay her hands on. She had come to the Great Hall slightly late, which was why a lot of people were now leaving the Hall to go hang about before the lessons started. She was suddenly startled by a huge crowd of her Slytherin friends saying good morning.

"Good to see you've got your appetite back, Lizzie," the all-too-familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy shouted at her. The rest of her friends smirked at this, which persuaded Lizzie to throw a bagel at them. She got Severus Snape square in the shoulder, which was pretty funny because he emitted a high-pitched squeal. Everyone else laughed before they walked off, and Lizzie was able to catch the encouraging gesture Narcissa shot at her.

She turned back to her food, but before she could take another bite, the doors burst open loudly and the normal crowd of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw jocks entered. But something was different about them today. Lizzie just couldn't put her finger on what, but she sensed their strangeness immediately. They seemed unusually quiet, and were far too huddled up together than usual.

__

'Wait a minute, where is James and the werewolf?'

But before Lizzie could spot the answer, she found someone else had beaten her to it. All of a sudden, Professor McGonnagall was right in front of the crowd, but before they could scatter away she pointed at four people in the middle and shouted:

"The headmaster would like to speak to you four now, about the reason for your inappropriate dress code. The rest of you may join your house tables."

Lizzie eyed with curiosity as the boys scattered away, leaving the four people McGonnagall had pointed to in the middle. Since she was slightly thirsty, she took a quick sip of her juice, then looked back at what now looked like a crowd of four nervous girls, before spitting out the contents of her mouth.

'_Wait a minute, that's my BROTHER!"_

All-too-suddenly, a huge roar of laughter sprang up from every part of the Hall, as people began to point at the four boys dressed like girls. Lizzie tried her best to wipe the juice off her robes and food, but the sight was too funny to ignore.

The two boys at the front of the group were Jonathan Davies and Nicholas Chang, who were so red they had obviously not handled humility before. They were both dressed in their normal school shirts, but what was once trousers was now replaced by two plaid skirts that bounced with their every move. Both had overdone their makeup, and looked the exact replica of two exotic dancers in a pub. Nicholas Chang was also wearing a ginger wig, whereas Davies had only plaited his long black hair into two bunches on either side of his head. Behind these two boys, were none other than the werewolf and James Potter. Like the other two, Remus Lupin was trying hard to hide his face whereas James was too busy waving at his mates in girlie mode. Both James and Remus were wearing wigs, but Remus' was like his natural brown hair colour, whereas James' wig was a shiny blonde and curly.

When they finally reached the staff table, because the laughter had not yet died down, no one was able to hear the conversation going on between Dumbledore and the four drag queens. James quickly peaked behind him, which immediately received a few catcalls and whistles when his blonde wig bounced in the motion. He then outstretched his long arms, and placed his red nails on either side of the back of his shirt. As soon as he pulled his shirt up, the laughter arose once again as everyone in the Hall got a clear glimpse of the glittery pink thong on his rear end.

"I said ENOUGH!" Professor McGonnagall boomed again, which immediately silenced the Great Hall.

xxXXXxXXXxx

As soon as Lizzie walked into Care of Magical Creatures, she was greeted by the familiar sight of Professor Vincent and her Slytherin friends. She rushed over to the empty seat between Narcissa and Lucius with glee, since she rarely saw them in any of her other classes. She cast a look around the grey classroom, wondering when they would be going into the forest today.

"Hey Lizzie," Narcissa greeted with a smile. Lizzie in turn smiled, before the second bell went and the late students burst in in a hurry.

"It seems as though our few show-offs are late again," Professor Vincent stated with a smirk, obviously insinuating the gang of jocks in Gryffindor.

Professor Vincent was the youngest teacher at Hogwarts. Unlike the rest, he had a devilishly handsome face and quite a good sense of humour that accounted to everyone. In his lessons, Slytherin and Gryffindor seemed friends because of the way they all joked about the same things, which was why he was everyone's most popular teacher.

The door burst open, to welcome the large crowd that were unsurprisingly late again. Just like breakfast, James and Remus Lupin were covered from sight, but soon decided to reveal themselves when they rushed to their seats.

"My, my, you boys are looking especially handsome on this gloomy morning," Professor Vincent smirked at the boys.

"I thought we always looked beautiful, Professor," James replied as he tossed his fake hair.

"My mistake, Mr Potter," the professor confessed with an unhidden smile.

But before James sat down in his seat, Sirius yanked his elbow with a death grip and pulled him to the other empty seat.

"Why don't you sit by me Jamesie," Sirius pleaded with a very husky tone.

"It's Jemima, darling," James replied with a manly giggle.

"_Not the gay thing again,_" Narcissa groaned, as Lizzie laughed in turn.

The first half of the lesson passed in incomplete silence, which was probably due to James and the Remus trying to make jokes about Professor Vincent's sexuality. There was also a few giggles every time Sirius and James, - sorry, Sirius and Jemima tried to 'flirt' with each other.

Now though, the class was meant to be reading the laws of animagi in silence, since Professor Vincent was treating Peter Pettigrew's arm, which seemed to have fractured when he had bent to pick up his quill.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to get you to Madam Pomfrey Mr Pettigrew. The rest of you had better work in silence, before I get back from the hospital wing and we go into the forest."

As soon as the sound of the professor's footsteps died away, talk and laughter rose again to plague the atmosphere.

"So, has McGonnagall told you about your meeting times yet?" Narcissa asked Lizzie as she set her book down.

"No, not yet. I think she might come over and tell me at lunch, but I hope she doesn't send someone to fetch me now, otherwise I'll have to walk with that dog all the way up to her office," Lizzie replied as she cast a dark look at Sirius' back.

Nevertheless, as soon as Lizzie had said this, there was a sudden knock on the door and James shouted, "Come in." The door opened and a chubby little first year stumbled in, looking for the teacher. Upon finding no one, he looked at a crumpled note in his hand and then attempted to shout:

"Sirius Black and Eliza Potter in first period Care of Magical Creatures are to report to Professor McGonnagall's office." But the boy was cut off before he could say anything else, as he was suddenly attacked by all sorts of stuff that the jocks were lobbing at him.

Narcissa quickly cast a sympathetic look at Lizzie, who rolled her eyes while capturing her head in her hands. She suddenly felt a comforting hand on her left shoulder, which made her avert her gaze towards Lucius.

"We all feel for you, Lizzie," he said with mock concern. Lizzie grinned back, but was quite surprised when she looked at the jockey table and found Sirius missing.

'_Must have left already,'_ she thought to herself, just as she got up and bid her friends goodbye.

"You play nicely with Sirius, now Lizzie," James shouted mockingly on her way out, but was quite distracted when Remus Lupin grabbed his wig and started throwing it around the classroom.

As soon as the door banged shut, Lizzie began to nervously walk towards the head of Gryffindor's office. On her way, she did walk slowly up to hidden corners to see if Sirius was hiding there, but when he wasn't there she walked away feeling relieved she did not yet have the 'delight' of his company. But knowing Lizzie's luck, her hopes were so farfetched that they were rarely ever true. This was of course proven when a dark figure suddenly grabbed her from behind and lifted her shrieking body into the air.

"Put me down you idiot," she stuttered frantically. In a matter of seconds she was returned to her feet, and returned to the usual feeling of dread she felt around this particular person.

"Hi Lizzie," Sirius bellowed in a loud voice in an attempt to annoy her.

"Go away," she muttered as she began walking at a faster pace.

"No need to rush darling, though I know how much you must be looking forward to our sessions _together_."

"In your sad wet dreams, Black," she uttered again. But of course, Sirius Black was not one to give up so easily.

"Now don't be in denial Lizzie," he slurred at her, attempting to grab her hand which she quickly drew away.

"Shut up Black. Why don't you just go snog one of your bimbos or something, cause you certainly ain't got a chance with me." She looked at him again, and was quite sickened when she found he was pouting.

"Oh _really_. Cause that's certainly not what you said in those pretty little letters you sent me."

'_Oh Merlin, James is soo gonna die this time!'_

"You actually think I sent you those letters! Black, you are so gullible, you might as well would believe me if I said I'm pregnant," she uttered sarcastically. But unsurprisingly, he decided to play along.

"You're going to have a baby! Awe, you should wait till I tell James he's gonna be an uncle," he bellowed in a happy tone, just as they rounded the corner that led to their destination.

"Wait, if you dare make this another ru-"

"THERE YOU ARE! I was beginning to wonder whether you'd received the message or not," she cut off, as she guided the duo into her office. But as the two got settled into their seats, Lizzie was prevented from finishing her sentence because her teacher absentmindedly cut her off again.

"Now, I have tried very hard over the past day to fit in these sessions so that they don't clash with your timetables."

"You know, I wouldn't have minded anyway," Sirius cut in with a sly smirk. Lizzie managed to suppress her snort, but was quite startled when Professor McGonnagall gave a short laugh.

"I'm afraid it's all been done Mr Black, and you will be missing not so much as a minute of your lessons because of these sessions," she replied with a grin.

"_Damn,_" he whispered to himself with a fake frown.

"Anyway," McGonnagall began again turning back to serious mode. "The both of you will follow this schedule I have prepared for your tutor sessions over the next term. You will spend three hours a week (that's roughly an hour everyday) on Monday, Thursday and Friday for extra studying and revision. You are to meet at 5pm on Monday and Friday, whereas 4pm on Thursday after your lessons have finished. Since all of our revision rooms are either taken or being used at these times, the Headmaster has allowed for you two to use a special room called the Room of Requirement. This map will show you how to get there, and you may begin your lessons from next week. Any questions?"

Sirius only shrugged whereas Lizzie quickly blurted out what was on her mind.

"Can't you monitor, say, one of our lessons after a fortnight to see if we're doing okay, then change my tutor for someone who's smarter?" Lizzie suggested, trying hard not to plead.

"Miss Potter, Mr Black is one of the brightest students in this lesson. All this has been prepared so that you are able to at least pass Transfiguration. And if he's not smart enough, then I'm afraid you are just going to have to work by yourself."

"Which is quite unlikely, since I am actually quite smart," Sirius added bitterly.

"Whatever, _dumb jock,_" Lizzie retorted moodily.

"Hey I'm not the one that's failing here," Sirius replied with a nasty smirk.

"Shut up before I-" but Lizzie was prevented from reaching his neck because of McGonnagall's sudden appearance between them.

"That's ENOUGH," she shouted over them. "Miss Potter you are free to leave, but Black you will stay while I go over the parts you will be assigned to teach Miss Potter."

Once she was outside the office, there was only ten minutes left to the bell, so she decided to go out onto the grounds instead of returning to class. She had Potions with the Slytherins next, and knew they would certainly take her stuff to the dungeons for her. Besides, she needed some fresh air to clear her mind and think of something other than the tutoring sessions, if it was possible.

She was standing around the back of Hagrid's cabin, wondering whether Sirius had decided to join the class or not. Her question was confirmed when a short squeal from her brother, followed by _"Nice ass Jemima" _interrupted her thoughts. She turned around, and begun walking deeper into the forest, all-the-while the image of Sirius Black trying to snog her in a dungeon replaying in her head.

xxXXXxXXXxx

****

Sorry about the delay, but I hope you liked this chappy. I know I'm kinda taking my time before the tutoring sessions, but I promise they begin in the next chappy. I would like to also inform you that I will be changing my penname, to: 'Lady in Black' or something like that. If you can't find it, just search for the title of my story and I'm sure you'll be fine.

In the meantime, I'd like to thank my reviewers:

Sweet 16 movie buff: I'm really glad you liked the chapter and thanx for your pointer on Sirius. I noticed he was a bit out of character, but decided I'll improve him in this chappy.

The Beautiful Letdown: I liked your review too, and I promise Sirius and Lizzie will get together, if not sooner but at least before the end of this fic. Lol.

As always, keep your review coming and feel free to share your thoughts! 


	6. Denying Mine Envy

Chapter 6- Denying Mine Envy

"It's as thought everytime I gaze at the reflection before me, an electric vibe in my head tells me he's still watching my every move."

'This is so pathetic.'

Lizzie set down the scarlet book and took a deep sigh. She gazed about herself, wondering whether she should clear the mess before her. It was not her fault that she'd decided to give reading a try to clear her mind, nor was it her fault that all the gothic-horror novels that littered the floor had not been successful in distracting her attention.

Leaning backwards, she rested her head upon the soft carpet of her dorm, trying desperately to focus as a million thoughts swirled about her head. In only a couple more hours, she would be meeting once again with her dreaded enemy.

Though she knew it would have to be sooner or later, the dread that bubbled in her veins did not cease. Little did she know that all she was really in need of was a long, relaxing nap. So when she unintentionally closed her eyes, Lizzie was not aware that the rest of her time would be spent in a deep sleep.

xxXXXxXXXxx

"Lizzie, how about trying running around me rather than _into_ me next time," a miffed Lucius Malfoy shouted at the girl who had just raced into him.

"SORRY LUC!" Lizzie managed to shout back at the blonde blur, while she ran in the opposite direction.

She was running so fast that she could not think from the lack of oxygen. Five minutes ago, she had awoken to find the clock reading 5:51, and after realising she was almost an hour late, she'd grabbed her bag and broke out into a run.

When Lizzie finally reached the third floor, she took out the map that Professor McGonnagall had given to her at breakfast. It contained arrows and direction keys that were designed to show where she was to go.

After pacing three times back and forth, a door suddenly opened, allowing her to enter the room of requirement that she had agreed to be in an hour ago. Lizzie quickly scanned the room that was covered with all sorts of transfiguration books, charts and models, but was startled to find herself alone amongst the mess.

'Great Lizzie. If you had not managed to doze off into your silly nap, then maybe you wouldn't be standing here and looking like the fool you are.'

Sad to admit that the voice in her head was indeed true, she turned around to open the door. But the strange thing was that the moment her finger brushed the knob, it had already anticipated her.

Lizzie quickly stepped back to take a good look at her dishevelled tutor, who seemed to be in the same breathless state that she had been in a minute ago.

"Sorry I'm late. Would you believe how long it takes to find a silly map that you just got in the morning?"

But Lizzie seemed to be at a loss for words, as she stood rooted to the spot. All she could do was look dumb-founded, while waiting for his words to sink into her head.

"Uuh,… yeah. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you in this stupid room Black? And don't think that just cause I'm behind in transfiguration that I'm dumb or anything, you could have at least wiped the lipstick off your mouth before deciding pop nip over," Lizzie shouted angrily, pretending to be extra-frustrated than she already was. Though she loved being angry at Sirius Black, she had to wonder why when she'd noticed the lipstick and lose clothes he was wearing, her stomach did a strange summersault.

'Probably hungry from the nap.'

She closely eyed Sirius Black as he walked over to a shelf and picked up a mirror that had appeared out of no where. He hastily wiped all the signs that showed he'd just come out of a snog-session, then with a satisfied smirk returned to pulling books out onto the table and turning them to the right pages.

'Oh brother.'

"So, we are now ready to begin our tutor session if you'd take your seat darling."

"Don't call me darling, bitch," Lizzie replied cockily as she took her seat, making sure to move it as further away from the table as possible. She looked back at the jock's face, who was sitting directly opposite her and grinning mischievously.

"Anyway, since you are so crap at transfiguration, McGonnagall's suggested we begin with the basics. We will start with transfiguring small objects into different shapes, and then we'll see if you are capable enough to move on," he ended with a fake sigh.

"I already told you to stop thinking I'm dumber than you, Black. I pretty much know all this stuff, so just cut to the new crap we've been studying this year. Oh, and that means I can see what you're hand is trying to do to my hair," she quickly replied before reaching out to twist his hand with a piercing grip.

The quiet 'owe' was all she heard before he started turning the pages again.

"Mice to rats?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Yep."

"Forks to spoons?"

"Yep."

"Flowers to cups?"

"Yep."

"Dicks to tits?"

"Ye-, haha, you're so not funny Black," she stated sarcastically while folding her arms.

"It's funny how many people think I am. But I suppose you wouldn't understand proper fun, or anything besides dark humour," he stated bitterly.

"I try."

"Whatever."

"Shut up and teach."

Gruffly, he started flipping through the pages of 'Transfiguration for Beginners,' personally thinking about owling a complaint to McGonnagall later on. It was funny, Lizzie thought, how badly he resembled a hungry dog when he was moody. But there still was that little dash of handsomeness that made him somehow attractive in that state.

'Wait, what am I thinking. It's Sirius Black! Ok, Lizzie, think something Black that reminds you of his name, like Black pudding (ugh!) or Black mould. Better even, Black poo!'

In a fraction of a second, a taunting smirk was plastered all over her face and she started to gaze at him with nasty eyes.

"Okay, I'm assuming you've not yet figured how to transfer the slightly more advanced stuff, like drink to fast-food for example. Are you looking at me like that cause I've still got lipstick on my face or something?" Sirius asked suspiciously, thinking Lizzie's nasty look was because of something she disgusted on his features.

Lizzie immediately flushed red, seeing that her plan to make him seem inferior had just backfired.

'Black poo. Black poo. Black SHIT!'

"Are you hot or something, because I don't mind if you want to take your robes off. I mean, it's not like we're in a formal lesson or anything, so you can take off whatever you want for all I care," he added innocently, turning Lizzie's embarrassment to anger.

"Don't raise your hopes Black."

"_Damn,_" he muttered with a fake scowl.

The rest of the hour passed in boring transfiguration and when Lizzie had finally finished making her notes, she finally admitted that she was too tired to do the practical work.

"Nonsense. You know McGonnagall would kill me if we don't do it tonight," Sirius retorted as he set up the equipment they needed. Sighing aloud, Lizzie began to give her wand a try, while Sirius packed all the stuff they didn't need away.

After failing to get her goblet of water to look slightly like chips, Sirius finally returned his attention to her and was quite surprised by what he saw.

"No no, you're doing it all wrong," he began as he grabbed hold of her wand hand. He tried to demonstrate the proper way, and was quite oblivious to the fact that Lizzie's eyes were now resting on him instead of the goblet.

'Damn, he looks so good up close. Aaah!

Black poo! Black poo! Black poo!'

"All you have to do is put some grace into it instead of waving it wildly," he finished while brining his eyes to rest upon her face. For a few seconds, they stared intently at each other, barely even thinking about the situation at hand. But it was the sudden realisation that dawned on Lizzie that made her be the first to move away. Sirius immediately regained his composure, then quickly turned around to get his things.

"So, I suppose now that you've learned all this in one session, you'll be able to get the slightly more advanced stuff next time. Here's your bag," he stated as she took hold of it. They quickly walked out of the room together, and continued in a silent walk towards Gryffindor Tower. They were nearly there when Sirius turned his head to say something important, which Lizzie never got round to hearing in the end.

"Listen, -"

"SIRIUS! Oh, it's so great to see you're finally out of there. What are you still doing wither _HER_!" Diana Nebula shrieked as she quickly strode over to him. Gathering from the way she slung her arms around him protectively and started sticking her tongue down his throat, Lizzie came to believe she'd been the reason why he was late to the session.

Feeling a bit put off that he was letting her interrupt them, Lizzie stormed off without a word, all-the-while the boiling of her blood making her more frustrated.

'He's only a dog anyway.'

Once again, a great thanks to my reviewers, Sweet 16 movie buff, Harry-Potter-fan01 and Dark Kestrel. Just in case you're confused, Diana Nebula is the most popular girl in their year at the moment, and the rest of the characters below are going to be added on each page of every chapter from now on so that you don't get confused:

Eliza ('Lizzie') Potter: Main character or protagonist of this fic, also the twin sister of James Potter, and Harry Potter's aunt (in a fic to be published in the future!).

David Grimly: Hangs out with the Slytherins and Lizzie, and is their only friend in Ravenclaw.

Isabella Darkwell: a popular girl in Ravenclaw who's not really important, but fancies Dave Grimly even though he's out of her league.

Diana Nebula: Sirius' current girlfriend, most popular girl in school who also hangs out with Isabelle.

Jonathan Davies: Ravenclaw jock, also a friend of the Gryffindor jocks. In my world, he's actually Roger Davies' dad.

Nicholas Chang: Cho Chang's dad, also a Ravenclaw jock in Lizzie and James' year.

As per usual, feel free to share your thoughts about this fic, or to alert me of any good plans you have for future chapters!


	7. Unintentional Results

A Twin in Mine Shadow

Chapter 7 Unintentional Results

The clock suddenly buzzed aloud, waking Lizzie from her dreamless sleep. She stood up from her bed and yawned loudly, clad in only muggle pyjama bottoms and the matching t-shirt.

She sighed as she retook her seat on the scarlet bed, allowing her mind to drift off to the events that had taken place since the last time she'd seen Sirius.

It had been a good two weeks since then, and she had not received another session since. The reason was because the day after the session Sirius and her brother had managed to get themselves excluded from the school, after slipping bat dung into every goblet on the Slytherin house table, by using a simple charm they had come across in one of the prank books they'd gotten from Zonko's. The result had been that except for two people who had not been thirsty that morning, every other Slytherin student had been severely ill with no intention of attending lessons. After several complaints from the concerned parents of the well off Slytherin students (including all of Lizzie's friends), Professor Dumbledore had had no choice but to exclude the boys for a period of two weeks.

As soon as she'd heard the news, Lizzie had been overwhelmed beyond anything that she would not be having tutoring sessions for a good couple of weeks. After a short debate with Sirius and McGonnagall over their concern for Lizzie's tutoring sessions, McGonnagall had finally been persuaded not to assign another tutor to work with Lizzie while Sirius was away. Instead, all Lizzie was required to do was to revise from the huge books Sirius had given her, until the moment he returned. But a startling statement from Sirius had brought Lizzie's joy to no end. After admitting to McGonnagall that he would only be returning to School for a day after his exclusion, before his parents would be steering him off to France for yet another week, Lizzie had been so speechless that she had remained silent for the rest of the meeting. She had returned to her Slytherin friends shortly after, to share with them the news that had held her hopes so high.

And now here she was a good two weeks later, yawning on the exact day that Sirius and her brother would be returning to school. For a moment she decided to cease to think, in order to save herself from the dread she knew the thought would bring. It would do no good to start dreading an issue she would have to deal with later.

xxXXXxXXXxx

After a quick shower and bustling around her dorm, Lizzie finally entered the Great Hall with an appetite that had returned to her ever since the two marauders had gotten excluded. Though she looked as dishevelled as her brother's hair, she reasoned with herself that at least her scent was not of sweat and sleep.

She looked about her table and was relieved to find her brother and his friend had not returned to School yet. In a desperate attempt to grasp her last moment of freedom, Lizzie resumed to eating her way through as much as she could before they arrived.

However, it was not long before the great doors opened to reveal the headmaster followed by the two rascals that were looking quite healthy from their holiday. Lizzie immediately noticed the small increase in her brother's weight that had not been present when he'd left. No doubt he had persuaded his mother that he was innocent and that the Slytherins had been the ones that provoked him, only to receive a full two weeks of pampering and all the food he could eat.

'Well he always was the favourite twin,' Lizzie thought to herself, knowing full well that her brother had had the time of his life during his exclusion.

She looked over at Sirius Black, and was quite surprised that he had not changed one bit. She wondered whether it had anything to do with him not being the favourite child, since his young little brother was the one that always got the attention. But no, Sirius did not look any different from what she remembered. He may have grown a centimetre or two height-wise, but that was all she could detect. His mischievous smirk was present on his lips as usual, and the signature strut that all jocks had mastered was as obvious as ever.

"Hi Lizzie. Mum said to tell you that your pocket money will not be going up unless you start being a good girl and get good grades. She also said she'd be having a go at you as soon as you get home for the mess you left under your bed," James replied as soon as he came to stand by his sister's chair. Sirius was also with him, attempting to reach for the kippers and eggs that were close by Lizzie plate.

"SHE CLEANED MY ROOM!" Lizzie shrieked bewildered, slamming her hand on the arm Sirius had extended in an attempt to nick her breakfast.

"Owe," Sirius shrieked in return, as he brought up his arm to examine it closely.

"First rule about Lizzie, Padfoot: 'Never touch her food or she will touch you'- less gracefully," James replied with a smirk. His statement was met with a snicker from Sirius and another wack from Lizzie.

"Don't make fun of me mop-head," Lizzie retorted with an annoyed look. She smirked at the pain written across her brother's face, until she was crushed in a painful hug from Sirius.

"Miss me Lizzie?" He screamed in her ear, making her shriek in return as she attempted to throw him off.

"Get the fuck off me you dog," she screamed as she thrust his arm off her.

Sirius was about to jump back on her until a certain voice prevented him from doing so.

"SIRIUS! Oh my god, you're finally back," Diana Nebula shrieked as she made her way over to her boyfriend, swinging her hips and hair in the motion. As soon as she got to him she threw her arms around his neck and caught his mouth quite unexpectedly.

Lizzie whimpered in disgust as she turned back to her breakfast, distinctly hearing James tell them to get a room.

"Now Lizzie, don't get all huffy and jealous just cos Sirius has a girlfriend," James said a little too loudly, making a good half of the table look in their direction. Diana immediately let go of Sirius and shot an evil look at Lizzie, then continued to touch him up and down to make the girl jealous.

"What's the matter Potter, jealous that your sister's getting all my cousin's attention," Narcissa remarked in a cold tone. She took the empty seat by Lizzie and flicked her hair over her shoulder in an attempt to block him out.

"Aha, you're _soo funny_, Black," James replied in a sarcastic tone. Lizzie giggled at her brother's frustration and out of the corner of her eye saw Sirius smirk as well.

"Funny, how half the Gryffindor table is laughing with me, isn't it?" Narcissa replied pretending to be confused. James seemed like he was trying to think of a good comeback, but after failing to do so stalked off in the other direction. Lizzie immediately burst out laughing, and saw that Sirius was trying hard to control himself. His girlfriend though, was not that much of a fool to miss this short interaction between the 'Potter girl' and her boyfriend, so attempted to steal him away by steering him in the direction James had gone in.

"Diane what are you doing?" Sirius uttered loudly while trying to shrug her hands off him.

"I was just thinking maybe we should go see what James and the rest are up to," Diana lied quickly.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Sirius replied through gritted teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm sick and tired of you steering me around like some puppy. And I've had enough of you flirting with my friends too," Sirius replied a bit loudly.

"Oh, so I'M the one that flirts with your friends am I? Well at least I don't flirt with rejects like that freaky tramp!" Diana shrieked. The hall had suddenly gone silent now, as every eye was on the fighting couple.

"Don't talk about my friend's sister that way, you jealous bitch!" He screamed angrily.

"Jealous? JEALOUS!"

"That's it Diane, we're through!" With that, Sirius stormed off in the direction of James and the other jocks while Diane's friends rushed over to her to comfort her. She was now blinking tears and long streaks of mascara were making their way down her face.

"Bye Diane," Narcissa uttered sweetly with a short wave of dismissal. Lizzie smiled at Narcissa, watching as Diane and her gang of popular friends rushed out into the Entrance Hall.

"What a sad bimbo," Narcissa retorted, while Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, do you think things between you and my cousin will be getting cosy now that he's not got a girlfriend anymore?"

Lizzie immediately choked on her pumpkin juice, sending the contents flying out of her mouth.

"Cissa!" She shrieked at her friend.

"What? I think you and my cousin would make a good couple. After all, he's a sexist jock, you're a feminist pureblood! And think if things go really well between you two, which they probably will, you can get married together and we'd be related!" Narcissa squealed girlishly.

"Cissa, Cissa. You think way ahead of the game. How in the Hells do you think we would be able to go out? It's SIRIUS BLACK we're talking about! I hate him and he loves making fun of me, manipulating me, embarrassing me, giving me disgusting sloppy kisses, hugging me after Quidditch practice when he's dripping with sweat, poisoning my food-"

"Okay, I suppose I see your point," Narcissa cut in. Things immediately quietened between them, leaving the atmosphere awkward and tense. Lizzie picked up her fork and dug into the pancakes that had turned cold and soggy since the last time she ate. They were immediately saved by the bell however, and used it as an excuse to bid farewell.

'Why oh why, am I the one they always try to hook up?'

xxXXXxXXXxx

"Remember that you only add 2 doses of faun blood, not 3, otherwise the potion could go extremely wrong," Professor Chiron instructed his students. The fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins in the potions classroom only nodded in acknowledgement to make it look as if they were paying attention. In truth, most thought that they had better things to pay attention to.

"You may carry on," he finished explaining.

"Lizzie, pass the ladle," Severus Snape asked his partner, who was busy staring into space.

"Huh, oh yeah," she exclaimed while giving him the metal stirring device. She looked about the room, relieved to see that most people were lost in what they were doing as well. Lucky for Lizzie, in Potions she always managed to beat Lucius in making Severus her partner. The result was that even though she understood nothing of the lesson, she had her witty partner to do things for her, which gave her an 'excellent team effort' remark on her report card.

She was again distracted from her thoughts by Lucius coming over.

"Sev, is it meant to go green once you added the asphodel?" the blonde questioned.

"No. You must have forgotten to add the werewolf hair," Severus replied.

"Shit," Lucius remarked, making Lizzie laugh at his stupidity.

"I don't see what you find so funny, Lizzie. At least I attempt to do the work," Lucius retorted somewhat annoyed.

"Calm down Mr 'Looks like girls aren't the only ones with PMT,' " Lizzie remarked in a cocky tone. She didn't know why, but she just loved annoying Lucius every time he made out he was better than she was. And Narcissa, come to think of it.

'Looks like I enjoy discriminating against blondes.

I wonder if that's a bad thing?'

"Oh shut up. Just cos you're jealous I may be more girlie than you'll ever be."

"What's that Malfoy?" Lizzie hissed threateningly, daring him to repeat what he'd just said.

"N…nothing," Lucius stuttered in fear. On previous occasions, he had witnessed the way his friend took her anger out on people, and it had never been pretty.

"Aah, look at the two lovers quarrelling," James remarked from across the classroom, attracting everyone's attention as he did so.

"Oh, you can talk about _lovers_ can't you James. First Sirius and now you're getting all cosy with Remus Lupin. Don't you feel a bit disloyal in double crossing you're best friend?" Lizzie shouted at him. Just as she'd wanted, in no time James was seething with anger, and his face had gone a dark shade of scarlet.

"Hey Lucius, didn't you say you forgot to add the werewolf hair? I know where you can get some," Lizzie said with the equal amount of loudness as before. Though Lucius was confused as to what she meant, she did not fail to attract James and Remus' full attention, making James hiss, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I, Jamesie? We'll see," Lizzie squealed girlishly. She did not really intend to do anything, but seeing James this angry was really enjoyable. She had promised a year ago not to utter the secret to anyone, after walking in James' room to see Sirius and Peter transform into animals. But James was not about to know that Lizzie always kept her word.

But before she could retort again, three people had suddenly grabbed her and dragged her out of the classroom. She tried to struggle out of their grips, but they had done it so quickly that Lizzie had no idea how to get out. Her friends stood their helpless, and the Professor was so wrapped up in talk with Lily Evans that he did not notice the unjust act that was taking place.

When they finally got passed the door and out of everyone's earshot, Lizzie was dropped to the floor with a 'thud' and before she could draw out her weapon three wands were poking the skin of her neck.

"You better swear you won't tell anyone, or we'll-" James started but Lizzie cut him.

"Or you'll what?" She taunted threateningly.

"We'll modify your memory here and now, so you don't remember anything at all. What do you say Lizzie?" Her brother whispered at her.

"Fine. It's not as though I was going to do it anyway. Why you fucking take everything so seriously is not my problem," she uttered as she shrugged off the wands and walked back to the classroom.

"You promise?" Lupin shouted at her.

"Oh, shut up," Lizzie shouted back.

"That's a yes, Moony," James Translated with a smirk. The three began to follow her back to the classroom.

Once she got there, Lizzie grudgingly made her way towards her table where the cauldron was set up. Lucius and Severus immediately turned away to avoid her gaze, in fear of her anger.

"Thanks a bunch guys, for attempting to rescue me from the jocks. You know you could have saved me from dying out there, TWATS," Lizzie stated sarcastically.

"Language, Miss Potter," Professor Chiron stated from where he was stood by the table behind them.

At that moment, Remus and James passed their table and both shot sly smirks her way. Lizzie immediately turned away in a huff, and settled to watch the potion that had slowly begun to turn red.

"How the hell do you understand all this junk about potions?" She asked Severus quietly.

"The same way you get Divination and Astronomy," He replied, bemused.

"I suppose I understand. So, what are you doing for Christmas then?" She questioned.

"Well, my mum keeps begging my dad to take us to the South of France for a day or two. But knowing him, he'll probably ditch us for the day to spend it with a whore or two," Severus replied truthfully. She thought she saw a little bit of sadness flicker in his eyes, but that immediately vanished as quickly as it started.

"Well, you could come round my house. I doubt we'll be doing anything important, so what say we meet up?" Lizzie suggested in an attempt to lighten up his mood.

"That will be nice," Severus replied with a short smile. Everything was so blissful at that moment, until that dreaded voice as usual broke the silence.

"Looks like Lizzie's given up on Lucius now. And she said _I_ was the double-crosser," James signalled to Remus in a mocking tone.

"Probably gave up when she couldn't find Malfoy's brain," Remus retorted with a smirk.

"Do you hear something, Sev? It's funny cos all I hear is a bark, bark and a loud _ROAR_," Lizzie said loudly. She saw Severus' confused look but quickly ignored it.

She turned around just in time to see the two marauders stalk off to tell Sirius and the other Gryffindor jocks what she'd said.

"What do you mean, bark and a roar?" Severus asked her.

"Uh… just, you know, the way all jocks act like animals. They hate it when I say it to them," Lizzie replied quickly in order to cover up her mistake. Luckily, she had managed to persuade Severus because in a sec he was grinning at what he thought she had meant.

Relieved, Lizzie quickly cast a glance at the jocks to see what they were up to. As soon as she saw them all huddled up, she knew they were probably planning some sort of attack on her. She turned away and called Narcissa and Lucius over to talk about Christmas, but before she could carry on a short squeal from Narcissa stopped her.

"Get off me, you little wench," Narcissa hissed as she pulled her robes away. She then stepped away to reveal the tiny form of Bob Mathews.

The little dwarf was not a jock, but because of his childish humour and because he was such a womaniser he was every popular guy's little mate. Over the past few years, Lizzie had grown to know him as one of the most annoying people that ever existed.

She sighed aloud, realising that James' plan must have been to send Bob over to annoy them.

"Ooh, I think she likes me," he half-whispered, half-shouted at the jocks, sending them all into snickers.

All too suddenly, Lizzie felt an annoying grip on her ass. It was more of a poke, knowing the size of Bob's hand, but turned around anyway to face him.

"Hey baby," Bob retorted in a husky tone, raising snickers from the other side of the room. For a moment Lizzie thought of binning him in the girls' loos, but the idea that crossed her head was too good to deny.

'Only two people can play this game.'

Knowing that he was expecting a slap or kick of some sorts, Lizzie slowly sank to his level then by feigning her own husky tone, replied:

"_Hey sexy._" She watched with pleasure as his eyes grew wide, while trying to back away from her.

Lizzie licked her tongue over her teeth, then launched out to bite him like a cat. But before she could reach him he was already screaming while legging it back to his mates. The Slytherins and Lizzie immediately broke into hysterical laughter, while the jocks were comforting a horrified dwarf.

"Enough!" Professor Chiron shouted in an attempt to quieten the class. Lizzie and Severus turned around to work on their potion, while the jocks scattered away to their separate benches around each other. But unbeknownst to Lizzie, she'd accidentally aroused the pleasure of a different fourth year, who was now watching her with a new found admiration of her pranks. The one she would have normally referred to as 'dog' or 'Black poo,' in the mental space of her head.

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I swear I'll try to get my chappys up more earlier in the future. I'd also like to highlight the fact that I have changed my penname, again, and that this is the last time I will be doing so on per usual, I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed so far and that I'd appreciate it if you kept your reviews coming.

Just like I mentioned in the last chapter, I have included a list of all my characters that have appeared in this fic, with the new acception of Bob Mathews.

Eliza ('Lizzie') Potter: Main character or protagonist of this fic, also the twin sister of James Potter, and Harry Potter's aunt (in a fic to be published in the future!).

David Grimly: Hangs out with the Slytherins and Lizzie, and is their only friend in Ravenclaw.

Isabella Darkwell: a popular girl in Ravenclaw who's not really important, but fancies Dave Grimly even though he's out of her league.

Diana Nebula: Sirius' current girlfriend, most popular girl in school who also hangs out with Isabelle.

Jonathan Davies: Ravenclaw jock, also a friend of the Gryffindor jocks. In my world, he's actually Roger Davies' dad.

Nicholas Chang: Cho Chang's dad, also a Ravenclaw jock in Lizzie and James' year.

Bob Mathews: Annoying Fourth year Gryffindor with an ego the size of Hogwarts and a height the size of a mushroom.

Ciao!


	8. Arriving at Mine Doom

'A Twin in Mine Shadow'

Chapter 8-Arriving at Mine Doom

Five more weeks passed and in no time, only two weeks remained until the Christmas holidays. The school had already been decorated with tinsel, fairylights and numerous trees to remind the students of the festive season, which funnily enough worked on pretty much every one. That is, all but one student.

"Lizzie, there's no point in staying at school when none of your friends will be there. How about spending Christmas with me? Mama certainly wouldn't mind if I managed to persuade her that you're a Slytherin, and then I will not get bored at our annual Christmas party."

The black-haired witch took a moment to consider the offer her best friend had just given her. Normally, Lizzie would not have minded skipping holiday time to be with her friends, especially if it was with Narcissa. But previous experience reminded her that her mother would certainly disagree.

Every year, Lizzie was given the choice of two options for the holidays; either remaining in school to stay out of the way of her parents, or spending it at the Potter Manor, whilst being tormented by her family. Seeing that no one could possibly annoy her as much as them at school, this year Lizzie had chosen to go with the former option rather than risk being killed by her family.

"As flattering as your offer is Cissa, I think I'll just stay here. I mean, if I go home then there is no chance my mother would let me spend the holidays with my friends. After all, my friends are too 'snobby' for her liking," Lizzie admitted in defeat.

Narcissa shrugged casually. "It's quite fine, that is if you promise to write to me in the meantime. Merlin knows I'll need to communicate to someone other than Bella's annoying suitors or my _dearest _Aunt Elladora for two whole weeks."

Lizzie smirked wickedly.

__

'At least you spend your time amongst the society of respectable purebloods, unlike I, who because of my mudblood mother, am forced to avoid the company of other wizarding families,' Lizzie privately thought.

xxXXXxXXXxx

A month finally passed, and just like many other mornings she had spent at the school Lizzie was awoken by the bright sunshine that illuminated her face through the peaks of her curtains. Today would be the day everyone returned to school again.

Over the holidays, the youngest Potter twin (by five minutes) had received many presents from her friends and family, all equally as pleasing and surprising. Narcissa had sent her elegant, rose-coloured robes that fitted Lizzie perfectly due to the exquisite tailoring charm that was cast upon them (which usually made garments quite pricey). Lucius on the other hand, had sent her galleons worth of Honeydukes sweets in a two-foot gift basket, which Lizzie had fawned over for many hours. She'd also received a silver pendant from Severus, a autographed Weird Sisters cap (a group that had become famous two months ago) from David, a pack of exploding snap cards from James and disgustingly expensive pink robes that came with the matching shoes and gloves from her parents. But the gift Lizzie had favoured most of all, had been the one that her Grandfather had sent to her by owl from France.

Lizzie had first unwrapped the small box, thinking that it probably was some childish locket or pink bracelet with her full name written across it. Only, when she had opened the box, it had contained the most gorgeous piece of jewellery Lizzie had ever laid eyes on.

Sitting atop the purple fabric had been a beautiful ring, engraved with Celtic knots that gave the ring an ancient look. In the middle of these knots was a delicately carved serpent with eyes that glowed whenever it sat upon the finger of it's owner. The ring also acted as a penseive for it's owner, so that Lizzie could store her inner most thoughts and secrets in a place that she could have constant access to. From the first glance she knew her grandfather must have spent a decent bit of gold on her.

Lizzie grandfather, Duncan Potter, was one of the most well respected wizards in the pureblood society. He was openly known for his bloodline, wealth and special ability to produce descendants that could speak the same language as snakes.

In his time, Duncan Potter's children had contained a rare few that were given the gift of parseltongue, amongst which his granddaughter Eliza was included. But the fragile relationship between father and son had only torn him and his granddaughter apart, until recent when they had met at a party held by the Rookwoods. Since then, the two had been so inseparable that Lizzie's parents were no longer a concern for their relationship.

Once again opening her eyes from the bed she was laid on, Lizzie cast a look at the beautiful ring that glistened upon her right hand. Gazing deep into the serpent's eyes, she wondered whether her grandfather was also able to unlock all the secrets it stored.

__

'Wouldn't that be a special thought.'

xxXXXxXXXxx

Spring passed and soon the students came to face the joys that the summer season was sure to bring. School had gone by so quickly, amidst the ever-growing haste to get ready for the exams and the stress that quidditch and revision classes seemed to stimulate.

The exams had now ended, and a week had passed since the results had been given out by the House heads. Upon receiving her grades for fourth year, Lizzie had found herself speechless for the first time. Not only had she beat her predicted grades, she had also scored several 'Outstandings,' one of which being for the Transfiguration class she had so often struggled in. But she was merely glad that she did not have to thank Sirius Black on the matter.

In fact, ever since he had left on vacation that carried on till Christmas, Lizzie had been forced to do her own revision in order to keep up with the class. And since then, her knowledge the subject had drastically improved, making McGonnagall drop the whole tutoring issue once and for all.

Now, Lizzie no longer was a freak with hidden talent and ignorance for work, but a fully improved student with brighter marks than her own tutor!

Upon hearing the wonderful news, her mother had been so pleased that she'd agreed to drop the idea of finishing school that she had planned for her daughter's future. That is, until James had written to her about Lizzie's plans to spend a week at the Malfoy residence, which had caused Lizzie a howler and a long argument with her favourite Malfoy heir.

But that matter had finally been sorted out, and at the present moment Lizzie and Lucius were getting on like the old days. She felt so relieved that the misunderstanding had been cleared, but that thought vanished as soon as the train she was seated ingot to the familiar station.

Lizzie nervously bit her lip as she bid goodbye to her dearest friends, before departing from them to go her separate way.

Casting her eyes in search of her parents, Lizzie felt helplessly stuck in the heap of students that were squashing into her. Gazing about the parents' section frantically, Lizzie's eyes finally came to rest on the tall robed-figure with similar hair to her brother.

As soon as she pushed her way out of the crowd, she found that James was already by their parents' side, accompanied by the marauders minus Sirius Black. Nervously, she made her way over to them, dearly hoping that her mother had gotten over the whole 'associating with purebloods' thing.

"Ah, there you are," Alexandra Potter replied in acknowledgement as soon as she caught sight of her daughter.

"Well Lizzie, haven't seen you in quite a while," her father muttered in a strangled voice, clearly displeased with whom he was talking to.

Sensing the sudden tension in the atmosphere, James immediately bid his friends goodbye with promises of meeting them at Remus' house the next day. Unsure of what to do, Lizzie looked away from both her parents but did not look down. She was not about to show that she regretted the affairs that she'd had with her friends.

"Jonathan, shouldn't we be leaving?" Alexandra enquired of her husband instantly. It was obvious from the tone she'd just used with her daughter that she was certainly displeased, but Alexandra Potter was not one to want to make a scene in public, especially in a place where many respectable wizarding families were assembled.

"Of course." Noticing the obvious persuasion in his wife's voice, Jonathan Potter had no choice but to drop the matter with his daughter for the time being, as it certainly wouldn't do to show the extent of his temper out here.

Relieved that they were now leaving, Lizzie breathed a sigh as she continued the path that her father's swishing robes were leading. But the pointed look that her mother sent at her sigh, signalled that the matter would certainly be discussed once they were out of earshot.

__

'Looks like no visits to Cissa and Lucius as of yet.'

xxXXXxXXXxx

The ride home in a muggle taxi was so awkward that Lizzie felt her father would burst right there in front of the muggle driver. But it was strange how he had managed to contain himself up until they reached their destination.

Once Lizzie swung her door open and landed her feet on the curb outside Potter Manor, she could not think why she had been given such an awful life to live. The disdain that she shot at every small detail on the pillars that supported her house, mixed with the envy and longing she felt for her friends, made Lizzie feel sick to the bone. A rough hand on her shoulder that suddenly startled her, told her that she had better get inside if she knew what was best for her.

Lizzie did not glance at her mother, but without a further comment followed on as the hand steered her into the house, it's grip tightening with each step.

As soon as they were inside Alexandra released her grip on her daughter's shoulder, while she discarded her cloak onto the house elves waiting in the front hall. In no time, Lizzie's father was right by their side, sharing the equal look of malice that was reflected in his wife's eyes.

"We have a certain matter to discus with you, _young lady_," her father stated threateningly.

"Lizzie, I don't think that when we informed you that you were not to associate with pureblood filth that we made ourselves quite clear," her mother joined in.

"Oh,…" Lizzie replied quite distantly. She was about to gulp down her fear, but stopped as soon as her mother swept down on her to eye her reaction. With a more piercing grip than before, Lizzie was lifted slightly off her feet by the two fingers that so suddenly pinched her ear painfully.

"Owe, owe, OWE!" She could not help but bellow at her mother's strength.

Noticing her daughter's sudden fear with pride, Alexandra quickly uttered, "Quiet now, or I'll have your father get the whip out for your insolent behaviour."

Lizzie had no choice but to shut up, as she was lifted towards the staircase and dragged the remaining way to her room. It was only when they reached her four-poster bed that she was released and dropped onto the fabric.

"Now you listen to me, and listen well. If I ever hear, that you are or have been associating with those filth-stricken Slytherins, then you will regret the first day you were born up until the day I threw you out of this house! It was not my fault that when I was giving birth to your father's heir, the healer informed me that another thing also awaited me in my womb. So you will find proper friends that are of my liking, and remain grateful that you're still living inside these walls! And if you don't understand that, then the finishing school I will ship you off to next year will certainly take care of it. "

Once she was finished, with a further threatening glance she swept out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. It was then that Lizzie was finally able to shed a loud sigh, before nestling on her bed in a curled bundle.

As she gripped her sheets with the force she wished to inflict back on the people that had ruined her life so, she finally let a single tear slide down her cheek and drip onto the scarlet quilt. She felt her throat dry, that was slowly descending to burn her insides.

She quickly placed a silencing charm on the door, before reclaiming her position on the bed to break down into the many sobs and cries that she had contained for so long; with each breath, the words '_Finishing School_' echoing deep within her head.

xxXXXxXXXxx

****

A great thanks to all my reviewers. I'm so sorry for the long delay, but this chapter was quite a hard one to write because I wanted to show the true character of Lizzie's parents in the best way I could. Also, school and further business detained me from the time I needed to spend on this story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappy, and promise there won't be too much violence from now on. Please note that Lizzie's parents have never actually abused her physically, but their mental harm does it's work in ruining her state of happiness.

Ciao!

Here is the list of characters that you may have seen before, with the new addition of four more people.

Eliza ('Lizzie') Potter: Main character or protagonist of this fic, also the twin sister of James Potter, and Harry Potter's aunt (in a fic to be published in the future!).

David Grimly: Hangs out with the Slytherins and Lizzie, and is their only friend in Ravenclaw.

Isabella Darkwell: a popular girl in Ravenclaw who's not really important, but fancies Dave Grimly even though he's out of her league.

Diana Nebula: Sirius' current girlfriend, most popular girl in school who also hangs out with Isabelle.

Jonathan Davies: Ravenclaw jock, also a friend of the Gryffindor jocks. In my world, he's actually Roger Davies' dad.

Nicholas Chang: Cho Chang's dad, also a Ravenclaw jock in Lizzie and James' year.

Bob Mathews: Annoying Fourth year Gryffindor with an ego the size of Hogwarts and a height the size of a mushroom.

Duncan Potter: Lizzie and James' grandfather, also known as one of the richest purebloods in Britain. The Potter line dates back to the same time the Black family came into exist, so there is quite a lot of competition between the two families. But Duncan Potter is mainly respected because of his many alliances with old pureblood families.

Aunt Elladora: Narcissa's second aunt who is not Sirius' mother, but in fact his aunt too, if you get what I mean.

Jonathan and Alexandra Potter: James and Lizzie's parents. Jonathan is the eldest son of Duncan Potter, but because of the fragile relationship between the two Jonathan is no longer the heir of the Potter fortune, though he is already rich through the company he runs. The reason why this came to be was because Jonathan disagreed with his father's negative attitudes towards the muggle folk, kind of like Sirius in a way.


	9. Family Deductions, Introductions and Sed...

Chapter 9- Family Deductions, Introductions and Seductions

A Twin in Mine Shadow

Over the next few days, life at Potter Manor had grown so worse for Lizzie that she could not even describe it. She felt that at times when her parents were not bossing her around, she was being forced to go hungry from the lack of food she was permitted.

'_Well they call it a 'diet' but what they really mean is intended starvation,' _she mused. 

Gazing up at a painting of her great-grandmother Priscilla, Lizzie wondered to herself whether her parents' intentions were to bring her up like all the other unloyal members of the paintings they owned.

Scanning her eyes at another great aunt that had begun to scold her for staring, Lizzie wondered why her father had felt the need to break apart from his family all those years ago.

'The weak link in the chain,' she recalled her grandfather's words that had been aimed at her father when she was five. It was not until she had finally learnt of pureblood histories many years later, that Lizzie had come to understand what the words had meant.

Ignoring the framed hag that had suddenly started to threat her, Lizzie smiled at her father's inanity, knowing full well what scandal he had besmirched upon their family and name. Before his disownment, the Potter family had been at constant rivalry between the Blacks and Rookwoods. Back then the Malfoys had been far from reaching their status, seeing as they had been formed many centuries later that the oldest of families; a term Lizzie's grandmother, Kathleen, had come to describe as 'new blood.'

But now thanks to Jonathan Potter's tampered conscience, his children had lost their standing in society and had come to be known as creatures fowler than mugglefolk.

'And that's a nice way of putting it.'

"Didn't I tell you not to stare, young lady? It is quite an unladylike thing to do," her screaming great-aunt Regina began to scold again.

"Oh shut up you old hag," Lizzie retorted in return, making the old woman mutter a loud 'hymph.'

"Tell me, do they teach lessons on what to wear in these finishing schools? You certainly could do with a touch of common sense," the hag added with a smirk.

"For things like composing myself in front of portraits of the dead elderly? I think I'll pass," Lizzie replied before she strode away.

xxXXXxXXXxx

The first week of the holidays had passed in the most awkward tension surrounding Lizzie. However, Sunday lunch had turned into a sudden cause for excitement from the young witch.

The Potters had been seated in the Dining room, halfway through enjoying a lovely-cooked Roast dish, when an ebony owl with the brightest of eyes had flown in through the window and landed in Jonathan Potter's gravy. After a scowling look that silenced James and Lizzie's laughter, their father's voice had revealed to them that the sender had been Duncan Potter.

After several surprised glances from their mother, the letter had turned out to be an invitation to their aunt Gemini Rookwood's upcoming ball. The invitation had instructed that every single member of the Potter family was to attend, and other pureblood families including the Rookwoods, Blacks and Malfoys had also been invited.

Lizzie had found it quite funny when her father had been left no choice but to accept, seeing as Gemini Rookwood (formerly Potter) was his only sister and the relationship between them was still quite strong. His wife's ever-growing fondness of balls was the other reason why he could not possibly decline the invitation.

xxXXXxXXXxx

The robe shopping sprees and hat hunting that followed had certainly not been to Lizzie's delight, but she felt she wasn't going to be enjoying herself anytime soon in this reality.

The rest of the days passed in vein and when the morning of the ball finally came, Lizzie mistook the blinding sunshine for the magic of her hearts bidding. When the Potters sat down to breakfast that morning, Lizzie hastened to conceal the smile that kept creeping onto her face, but from her mother's threatening gaze she realised how poor her attempts were.

"Lizzie, stop playing with your food. It wouldn't do to turn this into a habit to show off at the ball," Alexandra Potter instructed her only daughter.

Lizzie tried to hide away the sudden hurt she felt at her mother's outburst, though nevertheless replied "Yes mother."

"James darling, you've finished already. Would you like some more potatoes?" Their mother echoed fondly.

"Thank you mother," James replied as a house elf dropped a scoop of mash on his plate, followed by a long bow. With a small smirk at Lizzie, James returned to his beautiful way of feeding himself, that could be only described in three words:

'Stuffing his face.'

After breakfast, Lizzie was scheduled to have an appointment with a nearby Witches Beauty Parlour, a place that her mother had arranged to visit without Lizzie's knowledge. They used floo powder to get there, only to find that their time would have to wait seeing as the room was overly vacated. From afar, Lizzie noticed the glint of blonde at the front of the line but quickly looked away when she felt her mother's eye on her.

Lizzie and her mother did not wait for long before Gemini Rookwood walked through the door of the Parlour. As soon as she noticed her niece and sister-in-law lingering near the back of the queue, the middle-aged witch immediately took hold of both their arms and marched straight forward. So an hour later, their hair was finally sorted and every bit of their faces was coated with shimmering make-up.

When they got home, Lizzie was dragged into her mother's boudoir to be dressed and accessorised, with her mother close by to add the finishing touches. As soon as both women were ready, they made their way to the hall to descend the scarlet-carpeted stairs at the front of the manor. Though Lizzie was supporting a disdainful look due to the breath-restricting qualities of her corset, she was quite taken aback when her father paid her a short compliment on her attire.

Though she though it must have been out of his generosity, Lizzie had to admit that she did feel quite the princess at the moment. The dress she wore beneath her robes consisted of two thin spaghetti straps that held the red stain fabric of her dress in place. The ends of it reached passed her toes and barely swept the carpet as she twirled. For the arrival, she wore robes of a more darker scarlet over he dress, that matched her plum-coloured lips under all the embroidery. The bouncing curls that were securely sealed atop her head did nothing but complete the look, giving onlookers the impression of a dark, mythological goddess.

Since the host of the ball was of the Potters' close relation, Lizzie and her family arrived unfashionably early in order to help with the set-up of the ball and the assortments to go with it.

Because the portkeys were too much of a hassle and equally as messy as apparating, Alexandra insisted that they use the floo network for the sake of hers and her daughter's hairdo. After a long debate of the best positions to stand in the fireplace so that her curls would not get ruined, Lizzie finally flood to her aunt's, and emerged out of their grand fireplace without a single speck of dust or soot. A house elf greeted her shortly after, and directed her to the parlour in which her aunt and uncle were currently seated.

As soon as she walked through the doors, Lizzie was greeted with the warmest of welcomes from the small group of Potters that had already arrived. When her aunt caught sight of her, she ushered her husband and sons over and embraced her beloved niece in a most piercing hug. Her Uncle Augustus in turn settled with a short bow, and her cousin Algernon (or 'Algae' as he was commonly referred to), placed a small kiss on the palm of her hand. As soon as Lizzie bent down to greet her five-year old cousin Romeo the rest of her family emerged, though the welcomes and greetings they received were not as genuine or as warm as Lizzie had received upon her entrance. After everyone had finally settled down, Lizzie and her parents learnt that all the extra work had been done and that, the ball now relied on the work of the house elves.

Seeing that their presence was no longer needed, James and Algae (who was the same age as the twins) left the parlour to go exploring, leaving Lizzie alone with Algae's younger brother.

After a small conversation between the two that consisted mainly of Romeo's toys and childish interests, the Rookwoods were the first purebloods that arrived. Shortly after, they were followed by the Lestranges (who were also of close relation to the Potters), then the Malfoys, who had been invited only for the sake of their alliances with Duncan Potter. The first of the Blacks arrived fashionably late, and were soon followed by the Snapes, Halliwells and Flints.

Once the ballroom was so full that no one could be seen, Lizzie sneaked away from her mother's side to wander over to where her friends were standing. Once she was directly opposite to where her family stood, she caught a glimpse of long blonde hair surrounded by three brunettes, which hinted she had sought out one of her friends. Awkwardly, she made her way over to Narcissa, careful not to attract the attention of the rest of the Blacks. Straightening her posture and adding a malicious smirk to her features, Lizzie gently tugged on her friend's elbow then ducked to greet her from her other side.

"Oh, Lizzie it's you!" Narcissa squealed with slight haste. By now Lizzie had attracted the attention of Narcissa's mother and her two elder sisters. After sharing a short hug with her friend, Lizzie desperately wished she could vanish on the spot, until Narcissa's mother Cassandra spoke.

"Cissa, do introduce us to your pretty friend," she spoke with a small smile. Andromeda and Bellatrix had no choice but to smile along, and Lizzie was relieved that they did not recognise her from the times they'd caught her and Cissa hanging out at Hogwarts.

Narcissa looked towards Lizzie slightly panicked, and it was only a second later that Lizzie realised it was because of how Narcissa would introduce her as a Potter.

" Of.. of course. Mother, this is a close friend from school, Eliza, -" but Narcissa was suddenly interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh Lizzie, there you are. Your mother has been looking for you everywhere and I said you must have wondered off to talk to Rodolphus… Ah, Lady Cassandra, how lovely it is to meet you once again," Duncan Potter remarked before bowing in recognition. A short giggle was emitted from Narcissa's mother before she offered her hand to Lizzie's grandfather, for him to place a short kiss.

"Always a pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Mr Potter," Cassandra Black replied in a melodic tune. When the two turned to eye the children, they were surprised to find Lizzie and Narcissa stoned to the floor. Lizzie was so frozen that she did not see Rodolphus follow her grandfather to where they were standing, nor the short smirk he sent her way.

"Ah, and these must be your lovely daughters," Lizzie grandfather remarked with delight before greeting each one in turn and placing kisses on their silk gloves.

As soon as he'd finished with the greeting, Duncan turned away from them to eye his granddaughter who was still frozen from shock.

"Lizzie, are you all right?" He enquired with concern, though he was doing a bad job of hiding the amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, grandfather," she managed to breath out.

"Oh, so this must be your granddaughter, Mr Potter," Narcissa's mother emitted with new-found respect for Lizzie.

"Yes, I thought you had already been acquainted," Duncan Potter replied apologetically.

"We were on the verge of being introduced before you arrived, Mr Potter."

Lizzie looked away from the two to Rodolphus, pleading with her eyes for him to rescue her from the situation. She knew he probably would not do it, seeing that she still owed him for making him the subject of a humiliating prank last summer. True to her word, he gave a small smirk before looking away, and shooting appreciating glances at Narcissa's eldest sister, Bellatrix.

"Yes, well, if you don't mind I'll need to borrow my granddaughter for a short moment. It seems my daughter's snake has gone wild in the entrance hall, and none of our other parselmouths seem to be able to calm the creature down."

Lizzie was suddenly put on the spot when every face nearby turned to look directly at her. Narcissa's mother's eyes had gone wide and the neighbouring Blacks started to eye her with curiosity. Lizzie gave a quick bow to Narcissa's mother so that she could be steered away by her grandfather as soon as possible.

But as she departed from the family, Lizzie could not help but notice that Rodolphus did not accompany her, but more so stayed where she had been stood and introduced himself to Cassandra Black. The last glimpse she got of him was as he walked on to the dance floor, Bellatrix Black's hand resting in the crook of his arm.

xxXXXxXXXxx

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!

Here are a few more additions to the list of characters:

Eliza ('Lizzie') Potter: Main character or protagonist of this fic, also the twin sister of James Potter, and Harry Potter's aunt (in a fic to be published in the future!).

David Grimly: Hangs out with the Slytherins and Lizzie, and is their only friend in Ravenclaw.

Isabella Darkwell: a popular girl in Ravenclaw who's not really important, but fancies Dave Grimly even though he's out of her league.

Diana Nebula: Sirius' current girlfriend, most popular girl in school who also hangs out with Isabelle.

Jonathan Davies: Ravenclaw jock, also a friend of the Gryffindor jocks. In my world, he's actually Roger Davies' dad.

Nicholas Chang: Cho Chang's dad, also a Ravenclaw jock in Lizzie and James' year.

Bob Mathews: Annoying Fourth year Gryffindor with an ego the size of Hogwarts and a height the size of a mushroom.

Duncan Potter: Lizzie and James' grandfather, also known as one of the richest purebloods in Britain. The Potter line dates back to the same time the Black family came into exist, so there is quite a lot of competition between the two families. But Duncan Potter is mainly respected because of his many alliances with old pureblood families.

Aunt Elladora: Narcissa's second aunt who is not Sirius' mother, but in fact his aunt too, if you get what I mean.

Jonathan and Alexandra Potter: James and Lizzie's parents. Jonathan is the eldest son of Duncan Potter, but because of the fragile relationship between the two Jonathan is no longer the heir of the Potter fortune, though he is already rich through the company he runs. The reason why this came to be was because Jonathan disagreed with his father's negative attitudes towards the muggle folk, kind of like Sirius in a way.

Gemini Rookwood: Jonathan Potter's sister, and wife of Augustus Rookwood. She is also the mother of Algernon (14) and Romeo (5).

Cassandra Black: My derivation from 'Cassiopeia,' Andromeda's mother in Greek Mythology.

Rodolphus Lestrange: Lizzie's second cousin through her father's side. Rodolphus and her have been playmates since Lizzie was a toddler, though there is quite a big age gap.


	10. A Dance With a Cousin

Chapter 10- A Dance With a Cousin

A Twin in Mine Shadow

As soon as Lizzie arrived at the scene of the crime, she was startled to find that her grandfather had not been exaggerating when he'd implied his serpent's insanity. It had knocked down every painting in it's path, then gathered all the family heirlooms in a large heap near the front entrance. As Lizzie got closer, she found the pile also consisted of random parts of polished armour, silver platters, ancient wands of deceased family members and thick books of Dark Arts that Lizzie thought her family should have concealed before the party. She was just about to go shoo the serpent away when a sudden hand grabbed her shoulder firmly.

"Be careful Lizzie. It's already bitten four of your cousins and two elves, including Algae," Duncan Potter's voice whispered near her ear. But oblivious to what he'd said, Lizzie continued to focus on the serpent by staring it sharply in the eye.

In a matter of seconds, the creature looked up to lock her gaze and the two were suddenly joined in a bond of language and unvoiced thoughts.

"_Drop the armour_," Lizzie breathed out in a short hiss. But the snake did not budge an inch, and continued to curl around a silver breast plate that lay sprawled across the floor.

"_I said DROP IT_," Lizzie spoke again, though this time her language had an edgier pitch. To her surprise, the serpent finally dropped the metal, but slithered back to the heap and picked up a shiny jewelled goblet instead.

"_You know, what you are doing is quite pointless. I'd rather drop my act and obey instead of facing a beheadment ceremony hosted by my master,_" Lizzie hissed again, knowing full well that this would make the creature give in. They always did.

True to her thoughts, a look of bitter understanding crossed the snake's face (if it were possible) and the goblet fell to the carpet with a loud 'clunk.' The snake emerged from the heap a second later, and fell into a deep bow right in front of Augustus Rookwood's legs.

"_Let this be the end of it,_" she uttered with a smirk at her uncle, each syllable causing her tongue to twist in weird motions.

The snake did not answer, but let out a long, slow hiss that translated as obligated approval. Without another word, she walked back into the ballroom to get back to what she'd missed upon being dragged away from her friend.

Lizzie was re-conducting a personal search for Narcissa when the figure of another blonde friend came into view. But as she quickened her pace, a sudden person sent her flying into Clarissa Malfoy's back.

Trying desperately to straighten herself up, Lizzie's cheeks began to grow red when she realised she'd just head-butted one of the most richest women in Wizarding society; also known as her best friend's mum.

"I'm so sorry to startle you Lady Malfoy, I did not mean to,-" Lizzie began, but she was cut off by the sudden shrieking of a loud woman.

"Sirius, look what you've done to your robes! How on earth did you manage to soak your robes with butterbear?" A black-haired woman with a creased brow, whom Lizzie suspected was Sirius' mother, began to shout.

"It's not my fault; I was pushed," Sirius said in an annoyed voice.

At that moment, Lady Malfoy turned around to eye Lizzie and Sirius with curiosity. Having realised neither was the culprit, she began to search neighbouring crowds for any sign of who was responsible. Lizzie also shifted her gaze and was surprised to find a messy black head moving frantically towards the opposite side of the room and vanished a second later.

"_James," _Lizzie and Sirius muttered at the same time.

"Who?" Evelyn Black and Clarissa Malfoy enquired together. But Lizzie and Sirius only rolled their eyes before Sirius uttered, 'Never mind.'

With a similar look of feigned innocence, Lizzie and Sirius both excused themselves to continue in a similar path to hunt down the culprit.

"Why on earth did James push you into me?" Lizzie asked Sirius haughtily.

"Because he thought it would be funny to see you make a fool out of yourself in front of the purebloods you always praise," Sirius replied whilst not looking at her.

"I do not _praise_ purebloods, so to speak. I just find their presence more delightful than that of mudbloods, unlike you."

"Excuse me!" Sirius asked threateningly, stepping in front to stop her in her path.

"What is it Sirius, can't handle the truth? Well you are a blood traitor, if you're forgetting your purity and wondering around with hopeless mudbloods like Diana Nebula, who think that if they throw out every part of cleavage they could muster then they're just as good as us," Lizzie said as she made to push Sirius out of the way. But he did not budge and instead gripped her wrist to prevent further struggle.

"So now I'm a mudblood womaniser, am I?" Sirius asked as his nails dug further into Lizzie's arm, making her yelp.

"And what's wrong with being a mudblood womaniser?" a familiar voice bellowed as James' head came into view. All talk of blood was instantly forgotten as Sirius and Lizzie's gazes shifted over to James. A gulp of fear was suddenly heard before Sirius and Lizzie launched out and broke off into a chase after James, not caring about all the eyes they were attracting.

It took five more laps around the ballroom before Lizzie finally managed to grab a handful of her brother's robes. A second later Sirius was by her side, and together they dragged a struggling James out of the room, who could not yell due to the gagging charm that had been placed upon him. Once they got to the kitchens, Sirius and Lizzie dropped James to the floor before falling in wooden chairs for a moment of rest.

"What on earth did you eat tonight? I don't think I've ever lifted something so heavy before," Lizzie sighed through quick breaths while a house elf brought her a glass of water. James grunted in defence before Sirius reached his wand out to lift the charm placed on his mouth.

"So, where were we…" Lizzie trailed off with a dark glimpse in her eyes. James at once saw that his sister meant war and turned to his friend for sympathy.

"Come on Padfoot, you know I didn't mean to do what I did, even you said the prank would be funny," he started with a fake laugh. Needless to say, Sirius was not amused.

"I said it would be funny to push Lizzie, not for you to get butter beer all down my front," Sirius replied angrily.

"Hey!" Lizzie shouted at the boys in defence. But they just ignored her.

"I just thought it would be funny to see _Lizzie_ soaked in butter bear, but I must have pushed from the wrong angle," James said, motioning to his glasses.

"Oh, okay then, you're forgiven," Sirius said while he helped his friend up to his feet. If he had not been so busy grinning at the idea of Lizzie soaked to the bone, he might have been able to duck just in time to avoid a square punch in the nose.

"I'll give you forgiveness!" Lizzie spat as she launched herself at Sirius and James, knocking them both to the floor. She knew she'd not let them get away with this.

xxXXXxXXXxx

Twenty minutes later, Lizzie entered the Ballroom; feeling relieved since she'd just freshened up. She tried not to smirk silly as her mind wandered back to the recent events that had taken place in the kitchens not too far away. She wondered if any of the elves had found her brother and his friend yet, or whether they were still locked up in the airing cupboard supporting identical bloody noses and fractured wrists.

Lizzie was about to wander in search of her friends, when a short hand stopped her from walking. At once, Rodolphus sank down in a gentlemanly bow, holding out his hand to offer a dance. Lizzie smiled and outstretched her arm, willing her cousin to drag her onto the dance floor.

Once the pair began to dance and the chatter had risen, Rodolphus and Lizzie settled with a hushed conversation so as not to be overheard.

"I saw you and the Black heir chasing James half an hour ago. Is everything alright?"

Lizzie glanced back at her cousin, a smirk gracing her features, and replied truthfully, "Oh _that_. Well, it wasn't alright at the time, but that's been taken care of, if you're getting my drift."

Rodolphus smirked at her in return, knowing full well what his cousin was hinting.

"Anyway, have you seen the other Blacks around at all? You know, Lady Cassandra's daughters," Lizzie asked Rodolphus innocently.

She knew she'd not been mistaken earlier, when she'd seen Rodolphus leading Bellatrix Black onto the dance floor, and his newly scarlet face did anything but increase her doubts.

"Oh yes, well they were standing by the windows a few minutes ago, but it seems they have moved. Why would you want to know anyway?" Rodolphus enquired suspiciously.

"Well, Narcissa is sort of my best friend, and I was just wondering whether I could find her or not."

"Which one was she?" Rodolphus asked again.

"The blonde one, clad in turquoise robes; obviously not the eldest, for you know her name already," Lizzie said with a suspicious grin. Rodolphus' eyes widened suddenly, but his expression turned to stone again as he attempted to shrug off his cousin's suspiciousness.

"We just danced, that's all. Even if something did happen, it would be no business of yours, Lizzie."

Lizzie looked at Rodolphus again, as he twirled her really fast across from him. For a fraction of a minute, she caught his eyes flicker to somewhere behind her, so she let her gaze wonder to what had caught his attention.

"I see you have found one of the Black's already. Well, doesn't she look pretty dancing with Cousin Nathan. I would have hooked her up with you, but seeing as you're only _'dance partners'_ I suppose Nathaniel will have to take her place."

Rodolphus' face tensed at once and Lizzie was smug to find his grip on her waist had tightened.

"Very well, I think she is quite attractive and I'd like to have her share my bed if she wanted. But don't forget that she's Cepheus Black's daughter and if he ever found out, he'd gladly feed me to his sakes," Rodolphus muttered in Lizzie's ear.

But Lizzie was astonished beyond anything else. "Wow, I thought it was just a mere fling, but I never thought you felt like _that _about her."

"I was exaggerating, you stupid girl," Rodolphus breathed with a single sigh. Lizzie cast another glance at Bellatrix, and was happy to see the second she found her, Bellatrix looked away.

"Well, it seems like the eldest Black has also taken quite an interest to you, Rodolphus. What did you do, slip her a love potion?" Lizzie enquired bemusedly.

"Are you sure? How on earth can you tell," Rodolphus tried to figure desperately.

Lizzie stared her cousin straight in the eye, and was surprised to find him naturally confused. She'd never seen him this clueless before.

"Maybe because she keeps staring over here, probably wondering who on earth I am to be steeling away the man she admires."

Taking in every word his cousin said, Rodolphus cast another look at Bellatrix and this time he caught her looking away. Trying hard to deal with the happy truth, he took a bow in front of Lizzie once again, while the song ended.

After resting her arm in the crook of her cousin's elbow, Lizzie allowed Rodolphus to steer her to the refreshments table, but he suddenly came to a halt.

"Wait a minute; shouldn't I be leaving you so that she doesn't think I've taken a fancy to you?" Rodolphus whispered desperately.

Lizzie urged him to move once again, and once they'd begun to walk she muttered back, "You forget that she's a Black, Rodolphus. Blacks never let their thoughts be known, so don't think she's going to wander freely over here if I take my leave. Besides, a bit of jealousy couldn't hurt anyone, could it?"

Rodolphus tried hard to understand what his cousin was saying, but he could not prevent himself attempting to voice the half a dozen questions on his mind.

"But what if,-"

"Rodolphus, if she really gets jealous then she'll probably ask Nathaniel of the relationship between us, and we both know he'll gladly state we are cousins."

Rodolphus smirked at Lizzie's words and ordered the elf to pour her some punch, while he graced his face with a false smirk of lust.

"Don't look at me like that, you're beginning to creep me out," Lizzie uttered with a strained face.

Rodolphus feigned a look of hurt before taking hold of the goblet and passing it to his cousin.

Lizzie was just about to take a sip of her drink when the sound of her own name startled her. Bewildered, she turned her head along with a dozen other people surrounding them.

"LIZZIE! I can't believe what you have done to your brother," Jonathan Potter's voice barked over the music. At once, all talk stopped and everyone turned to glare at the wizard holding his dishevelled and bloody son. Lizzie's cheeks began to glow red but lucky for her, Rodolphus came to her rescue.

"Jonathan, if you could settle this outside it would be greatly appreciated," Rodolphus replied as he made his way to his father's cousin and attempted to move him towards the exit door. Jonathan was just about to retort back, but a glare from his wife silenced him, and altogether they walked away from the centre of attention.

Once they were outside and out of earshot, Jonathan immediately began to bark and shout at his daughter, while James stood beside him looking as though his birthday had come early. Luckily, Lizzie's mother was also present to silence him, and once he'd quietened down she launched into scolds of her own.

"This will be the last ball you attend young lady, until you decide to clean up your act and learn how to behave. I have already received an offer from a Finishing School in France, and now I see that you are in dire need of this experience. You'll be shipped of in September, and will reside within their walls for two years without any visits from me or the rest of your family."

Lizzie's eyes were wide from shock, and there were tears threatening to slide down from her eyes, but she did not let them fall. Rodolphus' grip tightened on her hand; an action she knew was one of comfort and encouragement. Her father shared the same accusing expression as her mother, and it was at that moment that Lizzie knew there would be no escaping the fate her parents had in store for her.

xxXXXxXXXxx

**Apologies for the delay again, I know this is becoming a bad habit of mine and I promise I will never delay as long as this again. But just in case you wish to know, I have been suffering from a long period of depression that I haven't totally recovered from yet. Hugs to all those people who have been reviewing and keeping track of this story so far.**

**I think I'll set the next chappy closer to the day Lizzie leaves to France; (even though it's not exactly at the end of seventh year, I thought it would be cool if Lizzie began now and came back a couple of years later as a reformed woman; lol- adds to the romance.)**

**Please R&R**

_Serpentina Black _


	11. A Heartfelt Hug

Chapter 11- A Heartfelt Hug

A Twin in Mine Shadow

The summer holidays that passed only brought a flicker of sunlight followed by rainy nights. There was no denying that the weather wasn't the only part of Lizzie's life that mourned, and it certainly did not play its part in improving her spirits.

It was currently nearing towards the end of July as well as bringing the forever-feared summer school closer.

Lizzie glanced around at her room from where she was propped onto her bed, and then brought her eyes to rest on the piece of parchment sprawled across her lap. Printed across it in gothic lettering was 'Chateau d'Etiquette.' Around the fanciful heading were several pictures of well-mannered looking ladies with up-to-date clothing, all of whom supporting snobby expressions. In the small space between the pictures was impeccable calligraphed text that went on and on about the change the School had made in the lives of previous 'ill-mannered' witches.

Suddenly, Lizzie distinctly heard a bell ring- the signal for lunch. Throwing the piece of parchment on her bedside cabinet, she wandered out of the door and into the hallway. Confrontation with her parents' unvoiced scolds and icy glares was not what she needed right now; though she had not been calling for it all her life.

Since her room was the closest bedchamber to the Dining Hall, Lizzie was the first one there when she arrived. Taking her usual seat near the far end and waiting in silence, she was surprised to see that a fifth place was set at the Dining table on James' right. As a house elf neared the table, Lizzie decided to enquire of the servant; hopelessly praying that her suspicions would not be confirmed.

"Pessy, why is there a fifth place set at this table?"

Upon being addressed the creature looked up, round yes widening as it hung onto every word that came out of Lizzie's mouth.

"Mistress says that Master James' friend Mr Black is to be attending, Miss. Is there anything you's be wanting, Miss?"

Lizzie just stared dumbfounded at the elf, before she realised what she was doing and quickly dismissed the servant.

"That will be all, Pessy."

As soon as the elf left the room, the repeated clanging of her mother's shoes slowly reached her ears from the hallway. It was followed by a door being thrust open to reveal the form of her mother; one long hand resting in the crook of Jonathan Potter's elbow. They were followed shortly by James, and the infamous Black that had filled Lizzie with such dread.

"Hi Lizzie," Sirius waved in a geeky motion before turning away to snicker at her with James. Lizzie did her best by playing ignorant and delighted them both with a pair of middle fingers from behind her glass. An action which worked to her benefit.

"Lizzie, it is terribly rude not to answer to someone's greeting, especially since Sirius is our guest," Alexandra Potter remarked with a pointed look at her daughter.

Though she meant it to look like a comment, Lizzie easily detected the ordering tone of her mother's voice and was forced to oblige.

"Well hello, Sirius. _Great_ of you to dine with us today," she said in the most strangled voice.

Though Lizzie knew he'd caught on with her sarcasm, she was surprised to find him look away as soon as she'd finished. It took her a while to realise he had felt ashamed to cause Lizzie a scolding, which only made her wonder whether he knew how it felt to be treated in such a way.

The first half of dinner passed in a comfortable silence, as everyone hungrily tore into their stake and drank butterbear from their goblets. It was not until twenty minutes later that Lizzie was the first to finish, as per usual, and continued to sit silently in her waiting. She did not have to wait long before her mother's gaze rested upon her once again, followed by the most startling remark Lizzie had ever heard; "Lizzie, you needn't rush through your food in such a hurry; it's not as if someone's going to steal it from you. This is one of the basics that they teach at 'Chateau d'Etiquette,' you know."

Her words echoed like ice on a frozen sea, burning shame into Lizzie's cheeks at being scolded so openly. She felt tears sting at the back of her eyes, but kept them there to save herself from further humiliation.

_'It would not do to show your weakness amidst the presence of onlookers- Grandmother's first rule of being a pureblood,' _Lizzie mused darkly. She did bring her eyes to rest on the onlooker's expression for a fraction of a second, and was surprised to see his eyes turn away so quickly. Another action of his that startled her.

Her thoughts were suddenly drowned by James' voice, as he launched into a conversation on the England Quidditch team's current progress in the World cup. It was then that Lizzie decided she needn't wait, seeing as she could not take part in such an uninteresting conversation. As soon as she was granted permission to be excused (by a very obligated mother) she strode her way through the door and broke out into a run to her chamber. She tried to ignore the portraits as she ran down halls, each one barking at her 'unladylike' motive with her every step. By the time she reached her door and locked herself in, her face was a state of salty tears that were slowly blinding her sight. Stumbling as she walked, she made her way towards her window and collapsed on the sill before it- where she clawed and clawed at the glass until her eyes had gone beyond scarlet.

She felt so many emotions that she was altogether numbed on the spot. She lifted her head once again to let out a cry strangled by quickening breaths, and rested her head upon the cold glass. It was then that she saw two dark eyes glaring up at her from the garden below, where Sirius stood. Only this time he did not turn away as she ceased for a second, and continued to watch her carefully as she backed away from the window and drew her curtains.

Making her way over to her four-poster, Lizzie was about to resume her crying when a knock on her door interrupted her. She did not look up though, and instead bellowed for the person to 'go away.' The person did not oblige however, and continued to knock further with threats to break down the door if Lizzie would not open. It was at that point that Lizzie finally got up, feeling destroyed at the fact that she could not be granted privacy in her own room. Hastily wiping her eyes and tying her hair up into its regular ponytail, she muttered a charm to unlock the door. The door suddenly opened, and there in the doorway stood the boy who had been in the garden seconds ago, still fully dressed in Quidditch gear and supporting a broom under his right arm.

"What part of 'go away' do you not understand, Sirius? Are you so keen on embarrassing me when I am near suicidal? Well, here I am; now you can laugh at me all you want, because frankly I don't care," Lizzie shouted as she went to slam the door on him. But the door only bounced off his form while he stood at a loss for words. It was not until Lizzie's tears decided to shed again that Sirius finally spoke.

"Lizzie, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what, to humiliate me? Well frankly, I don't want your pity Black so you can stop feeling sorry for me this instant. You know nothing of what I feel!" Lizzie shouted as she moved to close the door again. But just as she came to slam it, Sirius' hand shot out of nowhere and caught her wrist in a menacing grip. He then forced her to back away, before letting himself in and slamming the door shut behind him.

The locking charm was followed by a dark glare, before he launched at her other wrist and gathered her into his arms- broom falling to the floor in the process. Lizzie was awe-stricken at first, but then started to hit and punch at him so that he would let go. She knew she did not want him to comfort her, nor to see her in such a state of distress. But after scratching his face and bruising his ribs she finally ceased, allowing him to rub her back in a heartfelt motion.

She did not know how long they stayed that way- lost in each other's arms as though the world had finally ended. All she knew was that he never stopped soothing her with sweet words, which eventually stopped her tears from flowing and made her hold onto him even tighter. It was not an act of some passionate love or a lust-filled motive, but a mere embrace of two souls that had suffered the same amount of hurt and pain.

When Lizzie acknowledged reality again she found herself on the floor and leaning by her bed, head resting atop Sirius' chest with his hands draped across her shoulders. She could hear his heartbeat like a loud drum amidst the silence, its rhythm matching her intake of breath with each pace. She tilted her head slightly to look at his face, to see if she could try and view what he was thinking through his eyes. As soon as he noticed her move, his hand shot out to touch the hair that had come loose from the hair band.

"Why don't you ever let your hair down? It makes you look like a totally different person," he remarked as he ran his fingertips through the ebony shreds, pulling out the scrunchy in the process.

Lizzie smiled sadly in return. "I guess I hate it being in the way. And because my hair's naturally tangled, it gets so out of hand," she replied as one of Sirius' fingers got caught in a newly-formed tangle. A look of understanding crossed his features, as his hands resumed their previous position across her shoulders. Lizzie was about to look away when a hand caught her chin, tilting it so that she was staring directly at Sirius' mouth.

Being the height she was, Lizzie was not high enough to glance into his eyes, but was given her wish as Sirius tilted his head down to look at her. Their faces were mere inches apart, which made Lizzie's skin feel hot again, as Sirius' face drew ever closer.

She had only ever been kissed once, and that had been by Lucius Malfoy last year, when they had unfortunately found themselves stuck under magic mistletoe.

Lizzie gulped as Sirius' eyes closed, before he reached out hungrily to capture her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as their mouths came into contact, while Sirius' tongue began to trace her bottom lip.

_'I wonder how many girls he's had the opportunity to practice with,' _Lizzie thought before reaching her hands out to lace through his hair. Sirius moaned as she began to massage his scalp, while his hands rested on the small of her back lightly. They were about to kiss longer when a sudden voice tore them apart.

Panting together at what they had just embarked, Lizzie and Sirius looked away from each other while regaining a normal breathing rate. James' voice rose again as he began to shout Sirius' name downstairs.

Sirius' cheeks started to glow red when he realised what he had just done to his best friend's twin sister, before scrambling to his feet and smoothed his robes.

"Sirius, wait!" Lizzie said as she caught his arm just before it came to lift his broom a foot away from her. Sirius paused as their eyes met again, before Lizzie's head dipped forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she uttered, once she had managed to break away from him. Sirius just stared dumbfounded, before the corners of his mouth began to twitch into a silly smile. Lizzie withdrew her hand just as he got up and left with a short 'bye.' Once the door had closed behind him, Sirius made his way out into the hallway; desperately hurrying towards the source of noise.

When he found James and lied about being stuck in the toilet, Sirius decided to withhold the information of what he and Lizzie had just done. Though he tried to shrug off the feeling of utter happiness that plagued his stomach, he continued to tell himself that it had meant nothing to him.

While Lizzie also began to force herself to think the same thing, she realised that she had discovered a side of Sirius Black that no one knew of, not even her own brother. He had kissed her and comforted her so hungrily, which told her that he had been in dire need of comfort for a long time.

Now that she knew there was at least one other person that understood her in this world, she began to wonder whether his parents' wrath overruled hers, and if someone knew of what he went through under such circumstances. Though needless to say, that had been one hell of a kiss.

xxXXXxXXXxx

**Since it has been taking me a long while to update, I decided to create a short progress in Lizzie and Sirius' relationship. Even though I've mentioned they are not passionately in love, they actually are but don't know it yet. **

**Anyways, I would like to thank the amount of people that reviewed for the last chapter:**

**Aka yuki hime, love's a bleeding lie, padfoot's love, mangos2005, crazy psycho, aliana campell, SelenityJG and sam; you guys have really made my day!**

**If there are any questions, don't hesitate to include them in your reviews so that I can answer them in the next chappy. In the meantime, please review!**

**MissSerpentina**


	12. The Perfect Gift

Chapter 12- The Perfect Gift

A Twin in Mine Shadow

"Lizzie, your dress-robes have returned from the dry cleaners. You had better pack them neatly," Alexandra potter remarked as she walked into her daughter's bedchamber, carrying a pile of neatly folded robes.

Lizzie glanced disdainfully at the pile of luminous colours that lay in her mother's arms, mentally debating whether to pack them with the rest of her belongings or not.

"Just leave them on the bed, Mother. I'll pack them eventually."

Alexandra Potter obliged before shooting a disgusted look at the heaps of clothes strewn across the scarlet carpet. Lizzie only ignored her mother's face, and turned to face the set of open trunks and suitcases that were propped on her bed. It would take forever to fill them up.

Lizzie was making her way over to her favourite t-shirts when a house elf startled her in her wake.

"Rodolphus Lestrange is waiting in the parlour, Mistress."

Lizzie watched in delight as her mother's brow turned into a deep frown.

"What on earth does he want," Alexandra muttered under her breath before striding out of the room. Smirking to herself, Lizzie returned to the pile of t-shirts on the floor and grabbed a handful to stuff in her trunk. No longer than a minute later, she was greeted by a knock on her bedroom door before Rodolphus stepped forward to greet his cousin.

"Rodolphus, I'm so glad you have come," Lizzie smiled as she stood up and hugged her favourite cousin. Rodolphus grinned in return before stepping back to withdraw from his robe a strangely packed box that had been punctured with holes. He also took out his wand and enlarged the package, so that it was a good foot high before handing it to his cousin.

"Duncan suggested I get you a farewell present, just so that you wouldn't be lonely amongst all the snobby witches," Rodolphus explained with a laugh. Lizzie laughed in return, before accepting the package and attempting to unwrap the brown paper.

"I'm assuming that you wrapped this Rodolphus; you always were useless when it came to doing things the muggle way," Lizzie remarked as she tore away yet another layer of brown paper.

"What can I say, the house elves were too busy tending to mother's hair to be of any help," he replied in mock annoyance.

As Lizzie finally yanked off the last layer of brown, she was surprised to find a square glass tank that had been in different shape to the wrapping. Bringing the tank up to her eye-level to be able to glimpse through its dry plants, Lizzie's questioning glance was greeted with a hiss that startled her immensely. A smile slowly crept up her face as her gaze was greeted with a pair of amber eyes, the pupils of the creature being in the shape of black spikes. Handing the tank to the elf, she flung her arms around her cousin's shoulders before thanking him repeatedly for her new gift.

"I thought you might like it, seeing as you are addicted to the snakes in our household," Rodolphus remarked with a laugh as he stared down at his young cousin.

It was at that moment that Alexandra Potter decided to walk back into the room, putting on a fake smile that she always reserved for Rodolphus. Her thoughts of Rodolphus being a bad influence on Lizzie were suddenly confirmed when she realised the ugly rattlesnake gleaming through the glass on Lizzie's desk.

Lizzie watched as her mother 'clinked' her way into the room and did a double take as soon as she saw the reptile encircling itself atop her desk. She tried to avoid her mother's gaze as she cast a questioning look at Lizzie, eyes narrowing with suspicion as her gaze landed on Rodolphus.

"Rodolphus, did you bring that horrific creature in here?" Alexandra questioned with a frown.

But Rodolphus pretended to ignore the disapproving tone of Lizzie's mother and instead casually replied, "I thought it would be the perfect gift for Lizzie, Aunt. Wouldn't you agree?"

In the attempt of stuffing more clothes into her trunk Lizzie sneaked a glance at her mother's expression, to find her face tense and eyes seething. She turned away as soon as Alexandra's eyes landed on her, but was not quick enough to dodge the suspicion.

"Lizzie, did you ask Rodolphus to get you a pet?" Alexandra questioned with rage as she rounded on her daughter. Lizzie quickly gulped and made her face emotionless before turning to face her mother. She was about to reply when her cousin's voice cut her off.

"Aunt, I purchased the snake out of my own will as a farewell gift for Lizzie. Anyway, it's not as though she won't be able to control the animal," Rodolphus reminded his aunt with a smirk.

But Lizzie was the only one to hear what her mother muttered next; "It's because she can that it's so dangerous."

xxXXXxXXXxx

The rest of the day passed in a whiz and in no time Lizzie found herself seated at the Dinner table, exhaustion apparent on her face. As per her previous punishment (for acting so rudely towards Sirius), Lizzie had been instructed by her mother to pack the entire contents of her room (minus furniture) the muggle way. Her wand had even been confiscated so that she would not sneak a levitation charm when the elves were not watching.

Glancing around the table with a loss of appetite (a miracle in her case), Lizzie found herself alone in her thoughts as everyone else continued to converse without her. Across from her James had begun to ask Rodolphus multiple questions on Quidditch, since Rodolphus had good connections with the Appleby Arrows, and her mother was busy persuading her father to grant permission for the Ballroom to be redecorated.

Lizzie allowed her mind to wander again, towards a certain event that had taken place exactly a week ago. She distinctly reminded herself of how strange she had felt in Sirius' arms, when he had come to comfort her and sooth her pain away.

Lizzie sighed as she lifted her glass to her mouth, and took a long swig of butter beer. The warmth that suddenly burnt through her did more than calm her thoughts, while she began to ponder how long it would be until she saw Sirius again.

_'Probably a couple of years, seeing as I'm only allowed a week off in the summer.' _

Sighing, she looked around the Dining room again, reminding herself that there would be a lot of things she would miss, most of all her Slytherin friends. She had already written to Cissa, Lucius and Severus and had stated clearly that she would not see them at Hogwarts. They had in turn sent their sympathies, along with an album they had constructed to Lizzie's delight. She had packed the album in with her fancy dress-robes, quick enough so that her mother would not see.

Lizzie was awoken from her siesta when one by one her family members began to stand. Reflecting their moves, Lizzie mentally breathed a sigh of relief because she had not wanted to clear up her plate.

The rest of her family walked off to spend the rest of the evening in the Drawing Room, but Lizzie did not keep up with their pace and instead wondered slowly out, still enwrapped in the world of thought.

She was about to head in the opposite direction to play with Rigel (the name she had picked out for her snake), when she found Rodolphus waiting at the foot of the stairs for her.

Smiling slightly, Lizzie made her way over to him to enquire of his desertion by the rest of her family.

"Rodolphus, why are you standing here?"

He shot her a grin before admitting as though it were obvious, "Waiting for you of course. I thought it would be impolite to leave without a goodnight."

"Leaving so soon? I was planning on parading Rigel in front of mother for the rest of the night; she wouldn't dare tell me off if you were present," Lizzie said downcast.

"I am sorry, but I do have to leave early to talk to Duncan about something. I think you should better sleep early too; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Rodolphus added with a secretive grin.

But Lizzie was slightly confused. "What do you mean, we? Rodolphus, I am leaving for Finishing School tomorrow," she said in a serious tone.

"Of course you do, but someone has to make sure you get all the way to France safely," Rodolphus replied.

"Exactly, that's why father said he'd come with, - oh Rodolphus! I can't believe you're coming with us," Lizzie shrieked in delight before attempting to jump high to reach her cousin's neck.

"Well, I suppose I will see you tomorrow morning then, Eliza." With that he let go of his cousin, and with the usual peck on the cheek started to take his leave.

Lizzie stared in unison at Rodolphus, a whole burden on her heart suddenly being lifted. "Goodbye Rodolphus," she uttered with a smile, before he apparated with a brief 'pop'.

There was not much Lizzie could do to stop herself from letting her mind to drift to the School, as she strode up the grand staircase to her bedchamber. She had been all panic and dread a moment before, but Rodolphus had suddenly helped cure that. He always did so whenever she was suffering from such trauma.

As she got dressed for bed, she knew that this would be the last night she'd sleep in her Manor for a long time- two years to be precise (not counting the short breaks in between).

Making her way over to the snake that was curled in its tank, eyes reflecting the light of her lamp, Lizzie could only hope that there would be no policy against such animals at school; though nothing had been mentioned in the brochure.

As she outstretched her hand and patted it with a hiss of 'goodnight Rigel,' Lizzie cast one last smile before heading to her four-poster. Her time left to leave seemed to be lessening by the minute, yet extending when she wished it could all be over.

As she waited under her soft covers for sleep to overtake her, there was not much she could do to avoid thinking about her new 'home.' Nevertheless, as soon as the image of her kisser floated through her mind, she was finally welcomed into the world of blissful thoughts.

xxXXXxXXXxx

**Apologies for this extremely short chapter.**** I was going to continue it but then realised I had no time, which is why there might be a long delay until I post the next chapter- the reason being my inconvenient exams. **

**I was again delighted by the reviews I received for the last chapter- please keep them coming so I know what you think. I will finish with a thanks to:**

**Padfoot's**** love, indie-rollie, Loves A Bleeding Lie, Mangoes2oo5, Aka Yuki-hime, Another anonymous, Crazy-Physco, Sweet 16 Movie Buff, Shadowed Child of Flames, LostDreamer26, Alianna C. **

**And here's an answer to your question:**

**Another anonymous: yes, I am going to keep Lizzie hooked on Slytherin (she's still a pureblood), but once she gets closer to Sirius she may see the whole Gryffindor thing in a new light. I'm afraid I can't reveal anything else. **

**If you have any enquiries, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Ciao!**


	13. Thus Entering Finishing School

A Twin in Mine Shadow

Chapter 13- Thus Entering Finishing School

The floo powder was located in an ornamented jar behind the curtain that draped over the mantelpiece in the Entrance Hall. From where she stood above the staircase, Lizzie stared at the violet powder long and hard, wishing with all magical ability for it to vanish into thin air. Alas, it did not and when she reached for the scarlet drapes she found no trace of her lost pet, Rigel. Lizzie was about to begin looking behind some of the chaise chairs that were lined adjacent to the fireplace, when the sound of her mother's haughtiness reached her ears.

"Why are you not dressed yet girl! Your train leaves for France in less than two hours and you're still standing here in a nightdress!" Alexandra Potter shrieked as she began to direct Lizzie back to her room. The portraits murmured in distaste, each one too proud to take recognition of Lizzie's pleas for help.

"You don't have to drag me, I can walk on my own," Lizzie hissed to her mother through quick breaths as she was dragged up a narrow passage of stairs. But she was ignored as per usual, and not a word of peace from her mother was said until they reached Lizzie's bedchamber.

She felt the weight upon her shoulders lift as soon as she was able to feel the soft carpet of her room beneath her feet. She was on her way to the bathroom when a velvet robe was thrust into her arms, the smooth exquisiteness coming into contact with her skin. It was followed by a hat matching in material, a silk underdress, corset, stockings and a pair of shoes that looked painfully high-heeled. She titled her head up to find her mother's distraught face a few inches away, resembling that of a dragon suffering under some form of constipation. Lizzie could not help but muse that if she were slightly more closer to her mother, then she'd undoubtedly be able to spot smoke flaring out of her nostrils. Her musings came to a halt when her mother decided to speak.

"I want to see you dressed and ready in fifteen minutes and so help me, Eliza Jasmine Potter, if I find a part of your attire missing." With that she turned from her daughter and stormed out of the room in an obvious huff.

As soon as her head had disappeared and the 'clinking' of her heals had grown silent, Lizzie was able to breathe out a long sigh before dropping the contents in her arm onto her bedcover and getting straight to work.

xxXXXxXXXxx

Half an hour later, Lizzie walked out of her room in a fully dressed state and added a last charm to her hair so that it would not come undone from the high bun. Her mother had even gone as far as sending an elf up to her chamber with specific orders on the how tight the breaches upon Lizzie's corset were to be. The stilettos on Lizzie's feet granted her little ease for movement, but she was immensely grateful that she'd already practiced with such shoes at parties and balls that had been held prior to this occasion.

Once she had reached the landing, she proceeded towards the dining room where she knew breakfast was currently being served. The elves cast open the mahogany doors to let her pass, which she did with straightened posture and her head held high so as to dodge any comments that her mother was sure to fire. She glanced at her father at the head of the table, his wife on his right, and walked over to take her seat opposite James near the centre of the table. She was about to order the elves to pour her pumpkin juice when Alexandra instructed her to stand and walk over.

Obligingly, Lizzie rose and walked over to the far end of the table where her mother was waiting. After being looked up and down for what seemed the fiftieth time and having had the breaches beneath her dress inspected, she walked back to her seat where she began and finished her breakfast in one go.

xxXXXxXXXxx

Thirty minutes later, Lizzie found herself waiting by her father in the Parlour, surrounded by various Aunts and Uncles that had found it in their hearts to bid her farewell. Her Aunt Gemini had even come down to see Lizzie, which was quite a surprise since she seldom visited the house of her disowned brother.

It seemed like they had waited forever for the elves to transport the suitcases to the station by floo. Lizzie heaved a small sigh when her father informed her that the last bag was on its way through, but just as she titled her head she saw a spark of green and with that the three elves and last bag were gone. When her father finally cleared his throat and led her over to the fireplace, there was a vast increase in sound as the cheers rose from their family members. When they were so close to the fireplace that Lizzie could make out the thin engravings in its mantel, her father grabbed a handful of the puce powder which he sprayed before stepping right in. It was when he tilted his head in farewell that Lizzie's breath was knocked out of her due to a bone-crushing embrace. She could feel her aunt's long fingers pulling her closer, and was about to utter a muffled 'goodbye' when her eyes locked on a certain twin.

He was laughing at the sight of his sister and aunt before him, with his signature ruffled hair and thin glasses. Lizzie thought it funny that even though they were twins her brother was the only one that had inherited their father's poor eyesight, whereas she had perfect 20/20 vision. She was about to remove her eyes from him, when she saw him nudge someone and point directly at where her Aunt Rookwood was frozen in the embrace. Titling her head in the direction where James had nudged, Lizzie found the figure topped with straight black hair that reached just below his ears. She could not see anything else but his hair and the hem of his teal robes, when the figure suddenly moved closer to her brother, making her mouth drop.

_Sirius._

Lizzie could only stare for a second at the boy she had tried to avoid thinking of for the past week, before averting her eyes when he turned to look in her direction. She felt her skin become rubescent when her Aunt Gemini finally pulled away, leaving Lizzie flustered with small creases on the back of her crimson robes where the nails had dug in.

She heard a distant laugh that was instantly recognised as her brother's, and quickly scrambled to the floo jar whilst trying to avoid thinking of how stupid she must have looked.

She felt several pairs of eyes on the back of her head as she threw the violet powder into the flames, before walking into the fire and turning to face everyone.

"Diagon Alley, Wizard's division," she muttered clearly before the familiar sensation of the licking flames overtook her. She watched the sea of brown eyes regarding her before they began to swirl out of control. For a fraction of a second her eyes roamed over a pair of blue orbs, which she knew did not belong to anyone in the family, but they were then lost in the haze of emerald fire and pearly smoke.

Once the licking sensation had ceased and Lizzie had begun to focus, she was able to make out from the bustling of distant muggles that she had reached Kings Cross Station. Though the muggles could not see her due to the invisibility wards that the Ministry had set up for her father, a certain privilege that followed his rank in the Minister's list of acquaintances, she could make out their forms clearly.

She descended the marble step afore the fireplace to stand beside her father and the servants that had replaced the elves, to avoid wizards' exposure, and together they made their ways to station beyond the wards.

It was when they were amidst the activities of muggles that Jonathan informed Lizzie that Rodolphus would be meeting them shortly. When her father enquired whether she was aware that they'd be travelling with Rodolphus, Lizzie replied that he had informed her last night. The conversation then ceased until they met Rodolphus on the platform ten minutes later, when it was time to board the train along with the muggle passengers.

It felt as though the day had passed too quickly for her, Lizzie mused as she cast her eyes away from her father to stare out of her carriage window. The train had begun to move at a diminished speed, which soon accelerated so that the muggle onlookers and grey platform all became a blur of colours. As they exited the station, Lizzie could not help but feel the nostalgia set a weight on her heart, even though they were still within the lands of England. She knew it would be eons before she saw her family again.

xxXXXxXXXxx

"So, we are to arrive at France in approximately 3 hours time, where we will get off at Paris to ride a muggle 'taxi' as they call it, and make our way to Auteuil where Chateau d'Etiquette is located," Jonathan Potter instructed about 40 minutes after departure. Opposite him, Rodolphus nodded on as he took another sip of his butter beer, whilst Lizzie nibbled on a pasty on her father's right.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the lavatory," her father spoke again before rising to make his way to the end of the carriage. Once he had disappeared behind the sliding doors, Lizzie immediately forgot her pasty and focused all of her attention on the person seated in front of her.

"Is the Finishing School situated inside Paris or along the countryside, Rodolphus?" she enquired innocently with a thoughtful expression. She had been wondering since the beginning of the ride whether the option of running away could be considered once she had settled into the school. She then caught the corners of Rodolphus' mouth lift slightly, clearly insinuating that he knew exactly what her thoughts were.

"And why is it cousin, that the location of the school matters so much to you? Even if it was in the countryside, which it definitely is not, it would be quite hard for a witch of your age to flee from the school, let alone cross the border. You are barely fifteen after all," Rodolphus finished with a swift swig from his beverage.

Lizzie managed a long sigh before bringing her eyes to rest on the half-eaten pasty that had grown cold and dry on the porcelain plate. She then raised her head and replied indignantly, "I'll be fifteen on the fifteenth of August, Rodolphus, so don't say I am 'barely' of age to do anything yet."

"You'd be of age to do many things Lizzie, but travelling alone is an exception," Rodolphus corrected. "Need I remind you that the authorities have been very unrelenting since the recent muggle attacks that the Dark lord has ordered be done. The officials have been assigned to wield many areas concerning the matter, not to mention transportation in and out of England, which is why I doubt they would let you through, considering you are from an old pureblooded family."

Lizzie considered the facts for a minute, before emitting another long held sigh. She then scanned the muggles that were seated nearby, before lowering her voice so as not to be overheard by any passengers.

"You are a part of his inner circle now, are you not Rodolphus?" She queried in hushed tones.

Last she had heard of her cousin's participation in death eater activities, he had informed her that his rank amongst the Dark Lord's followers was on its way to being improved.

"I suppose you could say that," he replied with a strange expression, which Lizzie found seemingly odd. It seemed a look of maliciousness, but with a glint of dreaminess that Lizzie knew very well from her own facial expressions.

"How many of there are you in his inner circle?" she enquired again with curiosity.

"There are currently quite a few of us, but the Dark Lord's close followers are increasing as he gets stronger," Rodolphus answered truthfully. Lizzie looked thoughtful for a moment, considering whether she should join Rodolphus in his duties.

"Are there any women amongst his followers?" she watched as her cousin's eyes left the butter beer in his hand, upon which they had been lingering during the question. His eyes then fixed on her, and Lizzie thought she spotted a speck of pink on his ears, but it vanished when he replied, "none but one."

Lizzie's thoughts were one of curiosity now, as she pondered on the identity of the only female death eater. "Do I know her?"

"I believe you are already acquainted with her younger sister; a _Nancy__, - _or maybe _Nadia _Black. One of Cepheus Black's daughters."

_Narcissa._

"Really! I never in my wildest dreams thought Andromeda could be one of the Dark Lord's followers, and the only female at that! She always seemed like such a girlie-girl, and once Narcissa even told me that she couldn't bear to hex a fly in fear of getting her hands dirty," Lizzie spoke with a bewildered look.

"Not her, the eldest Miss Black," Rodolphus said. Lizzie was surprised to find Rodolphus' eyes wandering off again, and when she put two and two together, she allowed a small smirk to grace her lips.

"Oh, you mean _Bellatrix_. I suppose that makes more sense, I mean, Bellatrix does fit the part more than Andromeda."

"Indeed."

Lizzie's smile widened slightly at her cousin's curt reply. It was funny how he was trying to say as less about Bellatrix as possible, whereas he had been one of the first to request her for a dance at her Aunt Gemini's ball.

"Is Bellatrix in the Dark Lord's inner circle like you?"

She watched as her cousin hesitated for a second before replying, "She is."

"You must be quite close then."

Surprisingly, she found no blush evident on Rodolphus' face, but a rather steely expression before he replied, "it is an obvious fact that those within the Dark Lord's inner circle are quite closely associated with him."

"I meant with each other. You don't need to hide anything from me, Rodolphus, I saw the way you were staring at her at Aunt Gemini's ball," Lizzie teased in hope of breaking her cousin's mask.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rodolphus replied firmly.

"Anyway, I think you are quite suited for each other. You're 23, she's 21. You're both death eaters. You both are from old pureblooded families, and both have short tempers," Lizzie continuously rambled on about the ways in which her cousin and Bellatrix were similar. "Besides, if you two married then me and Cissa would be related, even though all purebloods are interrelated, but this would give us a reason for associating with each other more often."

Lizzie caught sight of the smirk that had settled upon her cousin's lips, and cast an innocent shrug his way.

"As much as I'd love to hear you rambling on about your reasons for who I should marry, your father appears to be coming this way with lunch and I would appreciate it if he did not know of my little fancy," Rodolphus replied with a wink. Lizzie felt herself bubble with excitement when her cousin confirmed her suspicions, and silently lifted her hand to her mouth and drew it across her lips to pull the invisible zip. The space on her left was filled seconds later by her father, as he laid out three soft drinks and packets containing burgers out onto the table.

Lizzie pulled her burger out of its packet and began to lift the top bun off the meat to regard the overloaded mayonnaise and ketchup. She cast a disgusted look at her father, but he only shrugged before saying, "That was all the proper food I could find. Unless you wanted to eat cheese sticks and low-fat yoghurt for lunch."

Lizzie cast a last glance of the alien-looking burger that stood out from her customary three-course meals, quite always containing a vast amount of meat in the main course.

"Somehow I don't think my corset will be too comfortable by the time I'm done with this," Lizzie said to no one in particular, before taking her first bite out of the burger.

xxXXXxXXXxx

The sound of the train diminishing in speed brought the sight of the French station into view. The train carried on decelerating before coming to a halt just beside a group of Parisian onlookers that were scattered about the platform.

Lizzie watched as all around them muggles began to rise as the train doors slid open, letting in the sounds of the French onlookers. Rodolphus and her father stood up at once but Lizzie did this slowly, seeing as her corset felt like it was about to burst. The men then made their way to the baggage compartment to collect Lizzie's bags, Lizzie closely in tow. Once they had retrieved the luggage, they stepped off of the train amidst the other passengers.

Lizzie looked about the vast station, to see many of the muggles were shooting them strange glances due to their apparel. Lizzie briefly thought that Rodolphus should have chosen a waistcoat like her father, and perhaps she should have just worn a dress so as to blend in. _'Too late for that now.'_

She was interrupted from her musings by her father, who informed them that a muggle taxi-driver should be waiting somewhere nearby with their name on a sign. Lizzie scanned the crowd and just as her eyes landed on the name 'Potter' her father and Rodolphus had already set off in the direction of her gaze.

As soon as they reached the driver, who also began to stare at them in a strange manner, it was not long before they had mounted the funny looking vehicle that bore no resemblance to wizard carriages. Lizzie was relieved at how her father had wittingly picked out a driver that could speak fluent English so that everyone could communicate easily without a fuss. In a matter of minutes they were off on their journey to the town Auteuil, located between the Seine River and Bois de Boulogne.

Approximately forty five minutes later, they arrived at a dry landing by a swamp, containing a cottage with discoloured bricks and boarded windows, looking deserted and abandoned.

_'Only to the muggle eye.' _

"You want to get off here?" The driver asked in bewilderment as his eyes looked the wild cottage up and down.

"Yes, here will do," her father replied before getting out of the car. Lizzie and Rodolphus dismounted in turn whilst the driver carried the rest of the bags to the front of the house.

"You can leave the bags here and wait in the car until we return," Jonathan Potter told the driver, who obliged immediately and made his way to the parked car. Her father then turned to face the wearing door, hands extending to knock the brass knocker in the shape of a fleur-de-lis. Lizzie could hear the sound echo inside of the house, before the poor excuse for a door was drawn open by a tall butler clad in muggle clothes.

"Your name, Sir," the wizard enquired of her father with a French accent.

"Jonathan Potter, about to drop off my daughter Eliza for her first year."

The butler nodded his head in acknowledgement before clapping his hands twice. All of a sudden about a dozen house elves popped up behind him, and together levitated the bags further into the 'cottage.' It was when the butler stepped aside to welcome them in, that Lizzie's mouth fell in awe. She had to tilt her head far back in order to glimpse at the high ceiling coated with gothic architecture. The gold and blue twines all ended in vertical circles that carried on down the hall; the centres of each circle bearing an enormous chandelier with 50 or so branches. Lizzie could not see the end of the entrance hall alone, and knew that twenty Great hall's of Hogwarts could easily fit into this one hall.

Her father also cast an admiring glance at the scene before them as he walked in, but he then came to a stop when Rodolphus did not enter the 'cottage.'

"I'll wait here for you to return, Jonathan," Rodolphus spoke, though his eyes were focused on his cousin. Lizzie felt his eyes burn into her back, making her turn around to face what she had dreaded the most about leaving for this school.

"I suppose this is farewell then, Lizzie," he acknowledged with an extended arm, palm upturned.

Lizzie eyed the palm of his hand warily before placing her hand in the middle of it. He then raised it to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles, before she stepped forward to envelope him in a proper embrace. They remained like that for a few seconds, before Lizzie drew back from her cousin and regarded him for the last time.

"Goodbye Rodolphus," her voice scratched her throat when she spoke, making her words sound distorted and alien-like.

"Goodbye Lizzie," he replied in return, before turning his head to make his way to the awaiting cab. Lizzie watched him go with a dazed expression on her face, as the doors magically shut behind him. She turned to face her father who had been watching the scene before him silently, before straightening her posture to ready herself for the experience.

"Follow me," the butler said as he took off leading the way down the long hall, the elves and bags silently in tow.

Their journey through the long halls and endless staircases seemed much longer than Lizzie had thought it would. Her father was staring straight ahead with every step he took, whereas Lizzie mentally wondered where the butler could be taking them. Her dormitory? Waiting area? Headmistress's office?

She had a vague impression that the answer could be the latter option, and her musings were shortly confirmed when the butler brought them to halt outside a solid oak door bearing a golden plaque with the word 'Headmistress' in gothic lettering.

"Enter," a voice from within called. The butler obliged and opened the door with a turn of the knob, guiding Lizzie and her father into the office. It was when Lizzie caught sight of the room's contents that her mouth opened in awe again, and though the look from her father closed her mouth it was not enough for the admiration in her eyes to disappear.

The office into which they had just entered, was coated with teal green walls and contained multiple pieces of ebony furniture. Unlike the rest of the school, this room's colour scheme was quite distinctive, and the long window that covered the wall opposite the door was not enough to brighten the grim shadows the furniture and upholstery made. Lizzie scanned the engraved ceiling and chaise chairs that rested on one side of the room, before landing her eyes on the stick-thin witch perched behind a mahogany bureau.

"Mr Potter," the witch acknowledged before rising to her full height to greet Lizzie's father. Up close, Lizzie could see that she looked every bit the 'well-bred' aristocrat as the ones usually shot in the Daily Prophet. She seemed to be in her late forties by the creases on her neck and hands, though the smooth face told her that the woman had obviously paid quite a fortune to maintain the features of her youth. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue, topped by long black eyebrows that matched the hair that had been pulled into a simple chignon. Her mouth was small and plump, coated with bright red lipstick that contrasted greatly with her porcelain skin. Her robes were even as immaculate as her face; long green silk cascading from her shoulders, the hem having been encrusted with diamond-shaped beads and metallic sequins that reflected the light of the window perfectly.

"And this must be Eliza," Lizzie heard her say in a thick English accent. She had read somewhere in the brochure that the woman before her, Madam Jacqueline Antionette, had taken over her mother's role of headmistress 8 years ago, now the late Elaine Antionette. The reason for her English accent however, was because her father had been from England, where Madame Jacqueline had grown up most of her life whilst her mother ran the Finishing School for 50 years. Lizzie dropped into a short curtsey when her headmistress's eyes landed on her, mentally praying her breaches would not come undone.

"Welcome to Chateau d'Etiquette, Miss Potter. I will be your headmistress, Jacqueline Antionette, whom you will address as 'Madam Antionette' during your enrolment at this Finishing School. I understand the elves have already taken up your bags so if you would say goodbye to your father, I will take it from there." The headmistress gave a suggestive smile, which immediately brought Lizzie's attention to her father.

"Goodbye then, Lizzie. Your mother and I will be owling you at least twice a month, so if there's anything you need we're just an owl away," Jonathan Potter said as he pulled his daughter into a brief embrace. When he pulled back he cast her an encouraging smile, every bit of which Lizzie knew she would soon be yearning for.

"Goodbye father," she replied distantly, before he fell into a low bow and turned towards the door.

"Facet, show Mr Potter to the Entrance Hall," Madam Antionette instructed to the awaiting butler.

It wasn't until the oak wood had clicked shut behind her father's black head, that Lizzie felt a giddy feeling rise within her stomach. She had never been so emotional towards being away from home, and deep down she feared the nostalgia she had begun to feel would soon be hard to bear. Even when she had been sent off to Hogwarts, she had gone with James and together they had kept each other company to replace those feelings of yearning they felt when alone.

And now she seemed too far away from home to even comfort herself, trapped behind scarlet and green walls that bore engravings binding her to the very school of her nightmares. Leaving her to rot away into something society deemed 'worthy.'

When the footsteps of her father and Faucet had died down the hall, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder before she allowed herself to be dragged out of the room and up a narrow flight of stairs. She did not know how she would be fit to continue in such a state, broken and torn at the fact that her mother would get rid of her at such a tender age. What was hateful was the fact that she would not be allowed to go home between the two years, and the thought of travelling back after that seemed too alien-like to accept. She knew she could not bear losing Rodolphus or even James, no matter how detestable her brother could be in her eyes. The image of piercing blue eyes that had met hers before her floo stuck out in her head like a splinter in her mind. She could not even bring herself to think of what future they could have had if she had not been sent to France.

_'For I shall never see him again.' _

xxXXXxXXXxx

**Sorry for the long delay! At first it was my exams that took up all of my time, and after that one of my close friends died which resulted in an emotional breakdown and severe writer's block. Anyways, I thought I'd be especially nice and post a long chapter, even though you probably won't read it because the SIXTH HARRY POTTER BOOK COMES OUT TOMORROW! (Is it the same in ****America****? I wouldn't know cause I'm all the way in the ****UK**

**Anyways, I've watched every episode of 'Ladette to Lady' so that I could get a good idea of a Finishing School, even though the one in that program was crap; I mean, surely they could have given each girl their own dorm instead of cramping them into one sodden bedroom!**

**A special thanks to Mangoes2005, Rachael (who reviewed twice!), Sweet Sixteen Movie Buff, Padfoot's Love, Aka Yuki-hime, anotheranonymous, xmnemosynex, Crazy-Physco and The Maniac Sisters. **

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**Miss Serpentina :P - by the way, the last line of this chapter was taken from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice; the bit where Lizzie tells Mr Darcy about ****Lydia****'s elopement.**


End file.
